


Scorose Yule Ball

by I_Am_Just_Random_01



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-26
Updated: 2015-11-22
Packaged: 2018-04-17 01:21:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 25,805
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4647021
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/I_Am_Just_Random_01/pseuds/I_Am_Just_Random_01
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is just what think could happen if they had a Yule Ball in the next generations fourth (or for me of them, fifth year). </p><p>CONTAINS SWEARING</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Rose POV:

The Yule Ball was only one week away and I was playing Quidditch with James, Fred and Alice, Susan was on of the benches watching us. Until we all saw Scorpius, Albus and Albus's girlfriend, Alexis Zabini, walk over to where we playing, I flew down to them and I still hadn't gotten the hang of landing on a broom so I had fallen off and crashed into Scorpius, "bloody hell." I said standing up, "sorry Scorp." I said holding out my hand, he held it and stood up, "it's fine Rose." I looked behind me and saw Fred and Alice laughing, I stuck my finger up at them, they gasped dramatically. "So what are you guys doing here?" I asked looking at them, "oh can't we come and see our friend." Scorpius said, I looked at him, "actually." Albus said letting go of Alexis's hand and walking towards me, "we were wondering if you wanted to hang out?" I nodded and I turned to everyone else, "I AM GOING TO HANG OUT WITH THESE THREE SO BYE." I shouted, they all flew to the ground (without falling), "what?" Alice asked, "I am going to hang out with these three." They all nodded, "okay see you later." James said, "just let put this into the changing rooms." I said pointing to my Nimbus 2019, they all nodded and I walked to the Gryffindor changing rooms and I got my handbag my mum once gave me and I put my broomstick in there. Then I put my maroon "R" jumper on and I walked back to Scorpius, Albus and Alexis.

"Hey Rose?" Alexis said when we started walking away from the Quidditch pitch, "yeah?" I asked looking at her, "are we friends?" I thought for a moment, "yeah." Alexis looked at me, "really?" I nodded, "well if we are friends then tell me what my favourite colour is." I thought for moment, crap, what was her favourite colour, "um...your favourite colour is purple?" She snorted, "see we aren't proper friends, also my favourite colour is green." Albus and Scorpius looked at each other and started laughing, "that doesn't make any sense." Scorpius said looking at Alexis, "how doesn't it make sense?" "Well me and Al are best mates and we don't know each others favourite colours." Alexis sighed, "I was...you know what never mind, Rose?" I looked at her, she held her hand, "lets be friends." I giggled and shook her hand, "okay, also my favourite colour is maroon." She giggled as well, "oh yes Albus, my favourite colour is orange." Scorpius said holding out his hand, "oh yes mine is pink." Albus said shaking his hand, both Alexis and I smacked both of them in the arm, "OW! blimey Rose how hard did you have to hit me?" I shrugged my shoulders and we carried on walking to another part of the school.

When we got there we all took a seat under a big oak tree and Alexis had out her head on Albus's lap and me and Scorpius just looked at each other and I shook my head, "don't you get any ideas." I said pointing at him, he chuckled, "so do you guys have a date to the Yule Ball yet?" Alexis said, whilst Albus messed with her hair (which was a bit weird), "I haven't been asked by anyone yet." I said looking at her, she raised her eyebrow, "what? no one asked you?" I nodded, "it's not a big deal." Alexis snorted, "Rose, this is a huge deal." I looked at her confused, "how is this a big deal? it is just a dance." Alexis snorted once more, "yeah okay." She said sarcastically, "what about your two friends?" I suddenly remembered who one of them was going with (should I tell Albus, well I am sure James probably told him), "Susan hasn't been asked, Alice is going with James and Fred is going with a group of mates." She nodded, "have you got a date Scorpius?" He nodded, "yeah I'm going with Charlotte Martin." I looked at him mouth wide open (so did Albus and Alexis), "jealous Rose?" My ears turned red, "no, not all." Scorpius burst laughing, "I'm joking." He was still laughing, "I haven't even got a date." He said still laughing, Alexis looked at us, "hey what about you two go together?" I stared at Alexis shocked, yeah right like Scorpius would ask me to a dance, I thought looking at the grass, "well...um I don't know." "Knew it." I muttered, hoping they didn't hear me, "well I guess if I don't have a date then I could go with you." I kept looking at the grass, "and what, you think I would just go with you because I wont have a date." I looked at him, "what do you think I am a last resort?" I felt hurt, Scorpius looked at me worriedly, "no Rose I...um...that came out wrong." I moved away from him, "whatever, prick." I muttered, "I'm sorry, I shouldn't have mentioned it." Alexis said looking at us both, "forget it, it`s okay." I began playing with the grass, lifting up my knees and placing my chin on them, "so Rose? have you got your dress yet?" Alexi asked, "gees you're worse than Lily, but no I don't." She looked at me, "you can borrow one of my dresses if you want?" I shook my head, "it's okay, I will just ask my mum for some more money and I can go and buy a dress in Hogsmede." Alexis's eyes shot up, "can I come as well?" I nodded,"sure why not?" Scorpius and Albus rolled their eyes and we just started talking about Quidditch and arguing over who had the best team.

When it was time to go for dinner, we all stood up and walked to the Great Hall. When we arrived I waved goodbye to those three and I walked over to Susan and Alice and I sat down next to them. "Hey." I said still angry, also piling my plate with food, "woah, what's gotten your wand in a knot." Susan asked, "nothing is wrong." Lily suddenly came to us, "gees what's up with you, Rosie?" I ignored her and began eating my food, "Rose?" She asked worriedly, "what?" I asked staring at my food, "are you okay?" I nodded, "I am just great." I said trying not to be sarcastic, "is it Scorpius?" Lily asked, I looked at her, I wanted to say yes but decided against it, "no." Lily didn't looked convinced, "fine, I will tell you but not here, I dont want anyone to hear." Those three nodded and I surprisingly didn't feel hungry, "come on." I said noticing they were finished and we walked out of the hall, before we left I took a quick glance at the Slytherin table and I saw Scorpius sitting there looking absolutely bored and he was staring into mid air, then he looked at me, his large grey eyes staring at me, he gave me a quick smile (to which I responded with a scowl) and I was then being dragged by Lily out of the Hall. 

We all walked to the Gryffindor common room and we saw Fred, James and Hugo sitting there looking at the fire, "what's up with you guys?" I asked looking at them, "well we had finished dinner early and had started walking back here until this genius." James said pointing at Hugo, "went and pushed me into this beauxbaton girl that I had fancied." I heard Alice gasp behind us and I gave James a stern look, "you twat." I whispered knowing he could hear me. "Anyway, if you dont mind we are going to my dorm so I can shout about certain things." I said beginning to walk up the stairs, "are you coming girls?" I asked looking at them, they looked confused but followed me to the dorm.

We walked in and I stood up and those three sat on my bed, "so what's the problem?" Lily said looking up at me, "its...um...you were right." I said looking at her, "this is about Scorpius." Lily looked at confused, "and?" She asked, "well Alexis, Albus, Scorpius and I decided to hang out and we were sitting by that huge tree on the other side of the school, and we were discusing the Yule Ball and me and Scorpius said that we didn't have a date so Alexis said we should go together, which I thought wasnt a bad idea." They looked up smiling, "but that bloody BASTARD." I said raising my voice, "said he would only go with me if he didn't find a date before the BLOODY ball." They all looked at me worriedly, "so what did you do?" Alice asked, "I FUCKING had a go at him, I TOLD THAT BLOODY BASTAD THAT I WASN'T SOME SORT OF A LAST RESORT AND HE JUST SAID, OH SORRY THAT CAME OUT WRONG, WELL IT BLOODY WELL DIDN'T BECAUSE I KNEW WHAT HE MEANT AND FOR SOME BLOODY REASON IT KEEPS GETTING TO ME IN A REALLY WEIRD WAY." I saw their shocked faces and I just sat down with my back against the door, my head in my hands. "Um...Rose?" I looked up at saw those three walking over to me, "yeah?" I sid staring at my palms, "Rose, I think I know why you are so bothered about this." I looked at Lily, "you are in love." I snorted, "WHAT, NO WAY, THAT ISN'T TRUE." I said forgetting that people might have been entering the room at the same time she was shouting, "I am not in love with Scorpius." Lily then snorted, "Rose it is really obvious that you do." I knew Lily was right, "am I that obvious?" I turned to Alice and Susan, "um...well...maybe a little it is a little obvious." Susan said, "well I dont like Scorpius." I said looking at them. I stood up, "but thanks for the help." I said smiling and pulling them into a hug, "hey I'm going to the library, anyone coming?" They all shook their heads, "okay see you in a bit." I opened the door and I headed down to the common room, as I passed James, Hugo and Fred, I realised I had left my bag on one of the chairs near to the fire, "nice handbag Rose." James said smiling and then he stopped and saw my expression, "Rose are you okay?" I nodded, "can I just have my bag back, please." Hugo stared at me, "so, you are just going to ask us politely instead of fighting us for it?" I nodded, "are you sure you're alright?" Hugo said throwing me my bag, I nodded, "hey what was that shouting all about?" Fred asked, he just had to ask didn't he, "oh um...it was nothing." I said, my ears turning red (I didn't realise I was shouting that loud), "who was the bloody bastard you were talking about?" Fred said smiling, "please, just leave it be?" Fred looked at me, "okay?" He asked confused, "but just remember, if anyone upsets you me, James, Hugo, Sue, Alice and Lily are here for you." I smiled, "even though you guys are a bunch of twats, I am glad we are family." They all snorted, "twats, yeah that sounds like us." James said smiling, "oh yeah James, you should be careful, Alice heard what you said about the french girl." James blushed, "oh shit." He said sitting down, "well I am going to the library and I arent even going to bother and ask you three, so see you guys later." I walked out of the common room and headed for the library.

When I arrived I took a table near the middle of the room and I got out my Transfiguration book and I started reading it before I started writing the essay. After I finished the book, I looked at my watch and saw that it was almost half past eleven, so I decided to leave the homework and head up to my dormitory, until I heard voices from the corner, so I decided to take a look, I really wished I hadn't.

I looked and I saw Scorpius face being smashed into by a tall, strawberry blonde girl, but it wasn't violent, they were snogging. "Wait what?" I said watching what just happened replay in my mind, "so um...Jane, want to go with me to the Yule Ball." I was still watching, "well we are dating, so it would make sense to go together." I gasped, Scorpius had a girlfriend, why did he never tell me. They started kissing again and I couldn't stand to watch it anymore, so I started running back to the common room, for some reason my eyes started filling up with tears, oh shit I'm in love with Scorpius Malfoy.

I ran through the portrait and I saw Fred and Hugo sitting by the fire playing exploding snap, they saw that I was crying and I also noticed my friends looking at me, I completely ignored them and I ran to my dormitory, closed the door and sat down, leaning my back against the door, I sat there crying, why did I feel like this he was my best friend I am not supposed to love him, I thought. Suddenly I heard a knock on the door, "Rose?" I reconised that voice, it was Lily, "leave me alone, please." My voice was a bit shaky, "Rose, please let us in." I sighed realising I needed some help, I opened the door. Lily, Alice and Susan were standing there looking worried, I moved over to my bed and I sat on the edge, "you were right." I said quietly as they walked over to me, "pardon?" Alice said, "you were right." I said raising my voice a bit, "I am in love with Scorpius." I said then I put my head in my palms and I started crying again, "what's wrong? doesn't he love you back?" Lily asked, I shook my head, "he does like you back?" She asked confused, I shook my head, "then tell us what happened?" Lily sat next to me, whilst Alice and Susan sat on Susans bed which was next to mine, "well I had finished reading my book and I looked at my watch and I noticed that was half past eleven, so I started mking my way back to here, until I heard voices from around the corner, so Iooked around the corner and I saw Scorpius and this girl named Jane snogging and then he asks her to the Yule Ball and they started snogging again and that girl was his girlfriend and before I knew what was happening, I was running to the common room my eyes full of tears and I realised that yes I was in love with Scorpius." They stared at me mouth open, "that stupid, arrogant, twat-face, bastered." I heard Lily say, "Lily, it isn't his fault, he said yes to this girl." Lily started patting my back, "you should get some sleep, a lot if things have happened to you today." Lily said looking at me, I nodded and I waited for them three to leave before I put on my Chudley Canons's pyjamas and I climbed into my four poster bed and I started reading, hoping it would keep my mind of what had happened, it didn't work, but after a while I had fallen asleep.


	2. Chapter 2

I woke up that morning, my eyes red, I walked sleepily over to my wardrobe and I pulled on my school robes, and seeing as though Alice and Susan were still sleeping I decided to go down to the common room. When I arrived some other Gryffindors were all sitting, chatting and reading. I walked over to the large sofa that faced the fireplace and sat down, I started staring at the flames emerging from the fireplace, I started thinking of last nights events and about Scorpius. I had gotten so deep in thought that I didn't notice the three figures standing next to me, they all sat down, "Rosie, you okay?" A boy asked, I think it was Hugo, I stayed staring at the fire until that same boy had shook me and shouting, "ROSIE? ROSIE? EARTH TO ROSIE?" I suddenly turned to him, "yep." I said popping the "p", "I was asking if you are alright?" I stared back at the fire, "yep." I hope they wouldn't ask about last night, "what happened last night?" Asked another person who sat on my left, "really?" I muttered, "James, shut up." Lily said glaring at him, James held his hands up in surrender, "what all I did was ask what happened last night? You came in crying your eyes out and I was just asking what was it about?"My ears turned red, "nothing happened last night I wasn't crying, I have no idea what you are on about." I said laughing and turning back to the fire wiping away a single tear, "no there was something up me and Fred were playing exploding snap and you came running in crying, you alright sis?" Hugo looked at my with his big brown eyes, "yep." I said my blue eyes still staring at the orange flames, "are you just going keep saying yep?" James asked, "yep." I answered receiving a giggle from Hugo, "really you guys there isn't anything up, right Lily?" I said looking at her for some help, "yep." Hugo and James sighed, "women." James muttered, "excuse me." A voice said from behind us, we turned around and saw Susan smiling brightly and Alice arms folded looking at James (I guess she hasn't forgiven him for what he said yesterday), "nothing." He said walked over to Alice attempted to give her a hug, "don't even think about it." She said glaring at him, "gees, I'm supposed to by your boyfriend." James muttered sitting back down, "exactly what I thought." Alice muttered, "morning everyone?" Susan said smiling at us, I liked how Susan could lighten up anyone's day, she started moving part of her blonde fringe out off her hair and came to sit on the sofa next to us, "morning Sue." I said looking at her, "you look very cheery today?" Susan blushed, "I know, hey lets get some breakfast?" She said standing up, everyone else stood up and we made our way down to the Great Hall.

When we arrived we saw Fred already down stuffing his face with bacon and eggs, we sat down next to him. I glanced over to the Slytherin table and I saw Albus and Alexis being their usual selves and then I saw Scorpius and Jane bloody snogging, "gees get a room." Alice, Lily and Susan all laughed, but James, Fred and Hugo looked at us confused, I began piling food on my plate, but for some reason I didn't eat any of it I just started stabbing my sausage and I just started staring at my plate, I was continuing thinking (once again) about what I was thinking about whilst I was in the common room, I had once again gotten so deep in thought I didn't realise someone behind me wanted to speak to me, I felt someone's hand tap me a billion times on my back, "so what do you think?" I ignored them, "Rose? Rose?" "Huh?" I turned around, "oh hey Al, hey Alexis." Alexis smiled and waved at me, but Albus sighed, "did you hear a word I just said?" I looked at him, "um...yeah I think that is um...what were you saying again?" Albus sighed, but chuckled, "well, I was asking if you wanna go to Hogsmede with us after dinner with me, Alexis, Fred, Hugo, James, Lily and Scorpius?" I looked at him confused, "what about his girlfriend?" I realised what I said, Scorpius hasn't told anyone yet, crap, "how do you know about Jane?" I decided to use my "brilliant" acting skills, "her name is Jane, that's nice and I just assumed that she was his girlfriend since they were snogging, which they shouldn't do whilst people are trying to eat their food." I muttered the last part, "anyway is she going?" Albus looked at me, "she would like to come but she has to go to the library and she is going to hang out with some friends." I snorted, "already having relationship troubles." I muttered, Albus looked confused, "yeah I'll go with you guys to Hogsmede." Albus smiled, "cool, you can bring Sue and Alice if you want?" I nodded, "hey you gonna sit down or what?" Albus chuckled and took Alexis's hand and they sat next to me, I soon noticed that Scorpius had been standing behind Albus and Alexis this whole time, "hey Rose." He said sitting down, "hi." I said looking back at my plate, you shouldn't ignore him or do anything like this, he is happy, I thought whilst I stabbed another sausage, "hey, what did the sausage ever do to you?" Scorpius asked laughing, I gave a quick polite laugh and I began eating, "you alright?" I nodded, "well are you coming Hogsmede with us?" I nodded, "are you just going to keep nodding?" I nodded, he started to laugh causing me to laugh, everyone stared at us, Susan, Alice and Lily made a strange expression. "Hey Rose?" I looked at him, "have you met Jane?" My heart sank, great way to ruin the moment, or was there even a moment? nah who cares?, "no I don't think so." I lied, "well I could introduce you to her when she comes over?" A girl came from behind Scorpius and gave him a huge hug and peck on the cheek, "gees people are trying to eat." I muttered, Scorpius looked at me confused, "so this is Jane?" I said looking at her, "hello, yes I'm Jane McLaggen and you are?" She doesn't seem that bad, "Rose Weasley." Her mouth dropped, I guess she had noticed something, she held out her hand, I shook it, "so what year are you in?" She sat next to me, "5th." Bloody Hell, "so you must know my cousins, James Potter and Fred Weasley?" She nodded, "yep, I know James very well." She said looking at James, he for some odd reason blushed, oh no please no, "so you aren't going to Hogsmede?" She nodded, she then looked at my watch that my mum gave me, "so sorry, I have to meet some friends in the library, see you later Scorpius." She said giving him another peck on the cheek, "Rose." She said nodding, I nodded as well, "Jane." She walked out of the Great Hall, I looked at the Slytherin table, her friends were still there, weird?, "hey Scorp?" he turned to me, wait what was I doing I cant tell Scorpius that would be stupid, "yeah?" he said smiling, "I um...I wanted to say that um...Alice and Susan are coming as well." He looked confused, "oh so you asked them?" Shit! I forgot to ask, "yeah." I lied, "okay." He said turning to Albus, I looked at Susan, "hey do you and Alice want to go Hogsmede after breakfast?" She nodded and told Alice, "yeah we would love to." Alice looked over her shoulder, "is you-know-who going?" I sighed, "just because of you-know-what doesn't mean I have to stop myself from doing things I want to do like go to Hogsmede." Susan smiled sweetly and placed her hand on my shoulder, "I knew nothing would ever stop you." Susan was so nice and always knows what to say, I smiled at her, "Rose I am so I um...I was jus-" "No need to apologize, Alice." I said smiling at her, "but yes you-know-who is going." She cleared her throat and pointed behind me, I turned around, "hiya Rose?" Scorpius smiled, oh no did he hear everything, "who is you-know-who?" My ears turned red and I started thinking of who to say, "well...you-know-who is um...Bruno Zabini." I just blurted out a name of a person who was in our year and even worse he shares a dorm with Scorpius (and Albus, but still), "really? what did he do?" Scorpius sounded concerned, "bloody hell." I muttered, "pardon?" He asked looking at me, "I um...well Bruno has been horrible to Alice and she has um...wanted us to call him you-know-who so that she wouldn't want anything to happen between you two, so please don't tell him that we told you." Alice looked impressed, but Susan looked worried, "what a prick and to think he was going to join in the-" "Scorpius?" Albus looked at him, "join in the quidditch match at my parents house, which you are invited to if you want to see me play the most brilliant keeper." I giggled and I looked at Albus confused, "hey we should get going." Susan said looking at us, "okay, James, Fred, Hugo, Lily come on we're ready if you are?" They nodded and we all stood up. We all quickly went to get our coats, hats, gloves and scarves and we started making our way to Hogsmede.

When we arrived Lily and Alice ran up to a small shop and started looking through the window, "oh my gosh look at that purple one." Alice said pointing to a big purple sparkly dress, "bloody hell." I muttered, James, Hugo, Fred and Scorpius all agreed, "hey guys don't we have to get dresses and stuff?" Alice asked, Susan nodded, "even the ones who don't have a date." She said looking at me, "no one still hasn't asked you?" Scorpius said looking at me shocked, "yeah?" I questioned, "hey don't forget that Sue hasn't got a date either, so we are going as together." Hugo snorted, "not like that you stupid twat, not like a date just as friends idiot." I said smacking him on his short curly brown hair. "So shall we go to the dress shop first?" Susan asked, "wait a minute Sue, no one asked you?" Fred said looking at her, she blushed, "nope no one." Fred sighed, "aww that's a shame you are a really nice and kind person who wouldn't want to take you to the ball?" We all (except from Susan) looked at Fred in a yes why hasn't anyone asked her yet, way, it was so obvious he fancied her. "come on, I know I cant go but I wanna help dress shopping." Lily said dragging Susan, Alice and me to a small dress shop nearby, "hey guys we will meet you in the three broomsticks at one thirty." I said, they started laughing, I swore I heard Hugo laughing about the fact that I was going dress shopping and that I would look silly in a dress, everyone laughed except for Scorpius (and obviously Albus didn't laugh, but still), weird?, "twat." I muttered.

When we reached the shop door I was unsure about this, "cant we just go in jeans and a t-shirt?" Alice and Lily looked like they had just been smacked in the face, Susan giggled, "NO!" Lily said as if it was a huge deal to wear a dress. We walked into the small very colourful store, "aww its so beautiful and cute." Susan said looking on the first rack of dresses, "come on ladies we have a lot of work to do." Lily said looking especially at me, "rude." I muttered. Lily started running around the store picking any dress she could find, Susan started looking at the yellow dresses and Alice started looking for one similar to the purple dress she saw in that other shop. I started looking around, there was huge display of shoes and a lot racks full of dress, "hey Rose you ready?" Lily said walking to me hear hands covered in dresses, Susan was behind her carrying a yellow dress and Alice was also carrying two dresses (one blue and one purple).

Lily walked over to the desk at the corner, "hello? where are the changing rooms?" A tall women who looked about mum and dads age looked at Lily, "yep I do let me get the key and we can go in." Lily looked at her as if she knew who she was, "hey wait a minute you are Parvati Patil aren't you from Dumbledore's Army?" The lady giggled and brought out a small golden key, "how did you know?" Lily looked at her, "well I was in the attic of our house and I was looking in one of my dads cardboard boxes and I saw a picture of a huge group of people and it said their names by where they were standing and you look like the girl standing next to Padma Patil and Lavender, what was her second name again?" Lily stopped and thought for a minute, "oh yes Lavender Brown." Parvati suddenly had a tear in her eye, "oh yes not a day goes by I don't think about her." She opened the door, "here you are." She said showing us a large room that had a large sofa in the middle and many rooms that instead of doors had curtains, "if you need any help just shout up." She left us in this huge room, "hey Lily?" Lily looked at me, "yeah?" "I never knew you saw that picture, mum and dad have one as well in their attic." Alice cleared her throat, "come on guys lets do this." She said skipping over to one of the small rooms, Susan followed but went to the room next to it. "Come on Rose, you will might be a while, no offence." Lily said pushing me into one of the rooms.

There was a large mirror and many pegs so I put my hat, scarf and gloves on them. Lily had passed me a long pink dress with millions of sparkles, "no Lily I am NOT wearing this." Lily sighed, "come on please." "FINE!" I said (I knew she wouldn't stop bugging me about it). After I had the dress on I walked out of the changing room and I also that Susan and Alice had come out in their dresses, "wow yellow really suits you, Sue?" Susan looked at me, "well pink doesn't suit you, I'm sorry." She said trying not to be mean, I didn't care I hated this dress anyway, "hey I'm going to buy this one." Susan said walking back into her room, Alice then looked at me, "holy shit!" She said looking at me, "what I love this dress though." I said sarcastically, she rolled her eyes, "what do you think of my dress?" I looked at the purple dress, "I don't know, try on the blue one." I said watching her spin around in the short sparkly purple dress and then she returned to her room, "oh no Rose, you need to change." Lily said looking at me in horror, I felt quite offended but at the same time I honestly didn't care. I walked back into the room and took of the dress and tried on the next dress Lily passed me.

After yet another dress was tried on, I had finally found a dress that I honestly thought wouldn't suit me, but surprisingly when I had walked out in a long green dress with a sparkles all over the dress, Lily looked amazed, "Rose I um...wow." I looked at her, "why what's wrong this time?" Susan looked at me mouth opened, "Rose nothing is wrong with it, you look beautiful." I looked at Alice, "shit Rose, you look really pretty." I didn't believe them, so I walked over to a large mirror that was in the room I changed in, "bloody hell." I said surprise, "bloody hell." (don't worry it was a good bloody hell). I suddenly saw a flash coming from the door, "no please no." I said quickly closing the curtain and getting out of the green dress, "Rose? what's wrong?" Lily asked, "did you not see that flash, someone took a photo." Lily sighed, "oh for goodness sake, James is such a twat." I suddenly came out and grabbed the dress, "what makes you think it was James?" Lily stood up, so did Susan and Alice, "Uncle Dudley got him a muggle camera for Christmas, dad was very surprised." I stomped outside of the changing room giving Lily the dress, "hold on to this and also pay for it and I will give you the money after I beat the crap out of James." I said stomping out of the shop. I looked around the corner and I saw a group of boys holding a square and laughing.

I walked over to James, "are you bloody kidding me?" They all saw my expression and stopped laughing, " why what happened?" James asked still smiling, "James Sirius Potter, did you or did you not use your bloody muggle camera and take a picture of me in that dress?" James's smile fell off his face immediately, "um...well IT WAS FRED'S IDEA." Fred held up his hands, "I swear I had nothing to do with this, all that happened was that James says he bet he could get a picture of you in a dress and he did, well he actually got two, and Hugo betted that he wouldn't and now Hugo owes him ten sickles." I sighed, "I don't care about that last...wait did you say he took TWO pictures." James whacked Fred in the arm, "yeah well um...he took one of you in a bright pink dress and one of you I a green dress." I looked at Fred my whole face was red with anger, my ears were red from embarrassment, "thank you Fred." I said before looking at James, "hand me the pictures." James looked at me, "pardon?" I couldn't stand it anymore, "HAND ME THE FUCKING PHOTOS." James reached into his pocket and pulled out two squares, I looked at them, "what the FUCK?" I stared at the pink dress and then I looked at the green dress, I have to admit it didn't look bad. I suddenly started to put the two photos together and I tore them apart and I kept ripping them into to tiny pieces and dropping them on the soft blanket of snow, "now if you excuse me." I walked away calmly. "Bloody hell." I heard Hugo say, "she did look good in that dress though." I heard someone say, I turned around and looked at Scorpius red face, "I mean um..." He started stroking his neck, I turned around my ears going red, I giggled and made my way back into the shop.

"Sooo?" Lily said holding my dress in a bag, "well, James took pictures of me in that pink and that green dress and showed the rest of them and I went to them and Fred told me everything and I took the picture and ripped it up and dropped it in the snow." Susan looked at me, "who imagined he would be such a perv." Alice and Lily snorted and we all walked out of the shop and to the boys, "sup twats?" I said reaching them, "hey guys." They all said, "come on lets get a butterbeer." Susan said linking me and Alice and walking up to the three broomsticks.

We all walked into the warm pub and took a seat at a large table at the back, "so who wants what?" They all looked at me, "pumpkin juice? what do you think?" James said looking at me, "bog off you twat, I was only asking." I stood up and held out my hand for everyone to give me their money, "hey Rose? I'll help with the drinks." Scorpius stood up, "no it's fine." I said starting to walk off, "well you aren't going to carry back nine drinks are you?" I nodded and carried on to the counter, "hiya duck, what you want drink?" I looked at the tall chubby lady with crazy hair, "um...nine butterbeers please." She nodded and walked over to get some glasses, Scorpius came and stood next to me, "so which dress did you buy?" He said giggling, I turned to him, "I will hurt you." He put his hands up in surrender, "I was only asking." I sighed, "hey so how long you and Jane been dating?" I asked, "well since for about a month or something." Something inside of me started feeling weird, "a month?" I squeaked, he looked confused, "yeah? It has only been a month, why what's up?" I turned my face away, "oh um...no reason, just um...asking." Luckily the lady came back with the drinks, "there you go duck, nine galleons please." Scorpius snorted, "17 sickles for a butterbeer." I gave her the money and I carried four butterbeers back to the table and I used a levitation spell to bring over the last drink.

We all sat there laughing, talking and drinking. I started looking at Scorpius (he was sitting so close to me), he has large grey pools in his eyes and longish slick back blonde hair and his pale skin, oh shit I'm getting weirder, "have I got something on my face?" Scorpius asked checking his face, "no your fine." I said in a strange voice I have never used before, "okay?" Scorpius said looking at me, my ears went red, he started staring at my eyes, he started moving closer and, "HEY SCORPY!" A girlish scream came from behind him, the moment (if there was even one) was ruined, Scorpius blushed and turned to her, I felt confused, what was he going to do?, "hey Jane." He said giving her a hug, "Rose." She nodded her head, "Jane." I nodded back, "hello everyone." She said sitting down next to Scorpius resting her head on his shoulder, James stared at her mouth open, "this was the boyfriend you were bragging about, Scorpius Malfoy is your boyfriend? I thought he was Rose's boyfriend." I immediately blushed (well mainly my ears turned red) and Scorpius blushed and looked away from me, Jane looked extremely pissed, "nope James I am his girlfriend." "and I'm his...friend." I said looking at James, I took a quick swig off my butterbeer, "anyways what are you doing here?" Scorpius said looking at Jane, "why? don't you want me to be here?" She said pretending (even though she didn't fool anyone) to be upset, "no silly, I thought you were with some friends at the library?" I snorted but turned it into a cough, "are you alright Rose?" Susan asked realising what I was doing, I nodded, "just a bit of a cough." She smiled and she gave me a quick thumbs up while no one was looking, "oh no he had to go." Susan and I snorted, Jane blushed, "pardon? He?" Scorpius looked upset, "yeah because um...I was with a group of friends and you know um...Bruno Zabini was one of those people and we were the last ones left and he had to go to his girlfriend so I came here." Susan and I shared a glance, "gees Zabini is going to get into a lot trouble today isn't he?" Susan whispered causing me to laugh really loudly, "something funny Rose?" Jane glared at me, I looked at her face and I started bursting out laughing again, "I'm...sorry." I said laughing, "it doesn't sound like it." Jane said sternly, "alright mum." I said going back to normal, "excuse me?"

"I was joking, bloody hell." I said looking at the red faced girl, "she looks like a tomato." I whispered to Susan and we both burst out laughing (Susan laughing the loudest), "I hate my laugh." Susan said between laughing, "why not it's cute." Fred said blushing, Susan started blushing, "now you look like a tomato." I whispered still laughing, Susan smacked my arm playfully, but laughed along with me, "well if you two childish girls will SHUT UP so I can talk to my Scorpy." I looked at her seriously, but what she called Scorpius was to funny and I had to put my head into my hands to stop myself from laughing to loudly, "who are you calling childish?" Susan said standing up, holy shit Susan, "well you two obviously you idiot bimbo." Susan got insulted easily, she began getting red in the face, "bloody hell." I muttered.

Susan walked over to Jane, it was funny because Susan was taller, "now listen here you stupid BITCH." She looked at Jane sternly, what was happening to Susan, "Sue sit down, please?" Alice said looking worriedly at Susan, "NO not until this TWAT-FACED BITCH, learns that she cant call someone CHILDISH and a STUPID BIMBO without paying the price." Alice looked more worried, Hugo, James, Albus, Alexis, Lily and Fred looked amazed at her choice of language, "NO ONE CALLS ME A BIMBO AND ALSO BEES HORRIBLE TO MY BEST FRIEND WITHOUT PAYING THE PRICE." Jane looked scared, "you already said that." Susan looked even more angry, "no need to FUCKING tell me what I have already FUCKING SAID YOU STUPID TWAT-FACED SLUT." Jane looked horrified, "DONT CALL ME A SLUT YOU BITCH, SCORPY ARE YOU GOING TO LET HER TALK TO ME LIKE THIS?" She looked at Scorpius, who stayed completely still, "FINE." She said looking upset, "SO YOU LISTEN HER YOU BITCHY SHIT FOR BRAINS TWAT, I AM A YEAR OLDER SO YOU SHOULD LISTEN TO ME." Susan snorted, "WHY THE FUCK SHOULD I LISTEN TO A DAFT BITCH LIKE YOU? SO WHAT IF YOU ARE OLDER WHO GIVES A FUCK?" And just like that there was a loud, "SMACK." We looked to see who got slapped.

Jane stood there placing her hand on her arm, "NEXT TIME IT WILL BE YOUR FACE." Jane snorted, "yeah like you would slap me in the face." Susan got more angry, "YEAH I AGREE." And there as a loud, "THUMP." We all looked at Jane, "THAT IS WHY I PUNCHED YOU IN THE FACE INSTEAD." Jane stood there touching her nose, "LOOK WHAT YOU DID YOU IDIOT." Susan shrugged her shoulders, "OH I'M SORRY WANT ME TO KISS IT BETTER?" She said in a fake sweet, sympathetic way, "Sue sit down, you have done enough." Alice looked at Susan with a lot of concern in her eyes, "YEAH LISTEN TO YOUR SHIT FOR BRAINS TWAT SISTER." Alice looked insulted, Susan looked back at Jane and suddenly, "BAM." Jane had crashed to the floor, with an angry Susan sitting on her punching her face and pulling her hair, "WHAT DID YOU JUST SAY YOU BITCH!" Jane put her hands on her face, "PLEASE STOP PUNCHING ME." Susan stared at her, "oh I'm sorry does it HURT?" She said in a fake sweet voice, "YES!" Jane said almost crying, "GOOD!" She began hitting her again.

"Come on guys that's enough." Scorpius said standing up, he walked over to Susan and tried to pick her up, "guys help me PLEASE?" I looked at the struggling boy, "why?" Scorpius looked at me annoyed, "okay! Fine!" I got up and helped Scorpius, whilst Alexis and Albus helped Jane up to her feet. When Susan was finally off of Jane, we sat her down, "come on Sue, calm down." Susan ignored us and got to her feet and ran off. "Sue?" I saw Fred tell Albus something and then he ran off, Alice looked upset, "come with me Rose." Jane sat next to Scorpius, "YEAH RUN OFF YOU COWARD!" I looked at her, "okay that is enough you stupid bitch." I slapped her face, "that was a little present form ME." I said stomping towards the door, "YEAH GO AFTER YOUR BITCHY LITTLE FRIEND YOU STUPID BITCHY GINGER-NUT!" Okay this was getting old, I heard Scorpius say to Jane, "alright Jane, knock it off." Jane snorted, "NO I WONT THEY HAVE INSULTED ME AND IF YOU WERE A PROPER BOYFRIEND YOU WOULD STICK UP FOR ME AND NOT GO ON THERE SIDE!" Scorpius stood up and walked over to me, "well that is the thing, they are my friends, so I will go on there side no matter what." Jane looked upset and walked over to Scorpius, "WHAT! I GUESS YOU ARENT A REAL BOYFRIEND THEN ARE YOU?" Scorpius looked at me and smiled, "I guess I AREN'T!" Jane looked at him, "THEN THAT'S IT WE'RE OVER!" I started to feel much better, she looked at me, "I GUESS YOU LOVED THAT DIDNT YOU!" I shrugged my shoulders, Jane barged into me and walked out of the pub.

"Um...I don't mean to be rude or anything, but you have caused a lot of trouble and I will have to ask you to leave." One of the bartenders said, "no problem were just about to get our friend." I walked away dragging Scorpius and Alice with me, "we need to find Susan." Alice looked scared, "where are you sis?" She muttered, "lets think, where does Susan love to go more than anything." Scorpius said, me and Alice shared a glance, "bookshop." We both said at the same time.

We all walked to a small plain shop that had books in the window, "here we are, Sue's favourite bookstore." Alice said as we walked into the shop, "where should she be in here?" Scorpius said looking around, "just look for the Herbology section." Alice said looking at the shelves.

After a few minutes I found the Herbology section, I heard crying and muffled voices, "hey Alice, Scorp come here." I whispered beckoning them over to me, they obviously came. "It's okay Sue, it was alright she insulted you, your sister and Rose you had a reason to hurt her." I heard someone say, oh shit, "are you sure it was right though." Sue said sobbing, "yeah, don't worry I'm sure your sister and Rose are on their way to find you and I also think Scorpius is trying to control that crazy bitchy girlfriend of his." I heard a quiet laugh, "yeah well she was a bitch." I heard the boy gasp, "Susan Longbottom! Mind your language." I heard them both laugh, " yeah like you don't swear." They both started laughing, "oh thanks, Fred." She said, "FRED!" I whispered, "yeah?" Fred said looking around, "pardon?" Susan asked, "I thought I heard voices." "Maybe it was Alice and Rose, they know I love to come here and sit on the window sill and read as many Herbology books as I want." She giggled, I looked at Alice, "OH ALICE I THINK SUSAN IS BY THE HERBOLOGY SECTION." I shouted doing the best acting I could, "OKAY THEN I WILL BE RIGHT THERE." She figured out what I was doing.

I walked form out of the bookcase, "ALICE I FOUND HER." Alice also emerged form the bookcase with Scorpius, "oh hello you three." Susan said smiling at us, "you alright?" I said walking over to where her and Fred were sitting, "yeah I just feel a bit strange that's all." I snorted, "a BIT you went all hulk mode like "I'M SUSAN RAAAAAHHHH" Susan chuckled, "what does hulk mode mean?" I sighed remembering that wizards didn't know about comics, "well it is a muggle thing my mum showed me, it was this guy and he drank a strange potion and every time he gets angry he starts forming into a huge green giant thingy and you went a bit like that." Susan smiled, "wow muggle things are strange." I nodded remembering all the things mum had shown us about the muggle world. "Hey we should get the others." Scorpius said, "what about Jane?" Scorpius snorted, "it's fine in fact we broke up because I chose my friends over her." Susan looked at Scorpius, "oh no Scorpius, I'm really sorry." He smiled at her, "don't be, she was seeing Bruno Zabini behind my back, but I never had the nerve to break up with her because I thought it was only a mistake that happened once." I snorted, "something funny Rose?" He asked smiling, "nope only the fact that you thought it was a mistake and that it happened once, why do you think she came to us saying that HE had left, she was seeing Zabini whilst you were here with us." Scorpius's smile dropped, "I'm going to kill him." Fred looked at him, "why? she isn't your girlfriend anymore." " Yeah because she is now mine."

A voice from behind us said walking to us, "James?" He started laughing, "I'm joking I already have a girlfriend." Alice snorted, "yeah okay? and who is it?" James walked over to her, "Caroline Thomas." She smacked his arm, "stop pissing around!" He held up his hands, "I was joking gees women." "Are you guys ready or not?" Said another voice from behind us. Alexis, Lily, Hugo and Albus came frim behind another bookcase. "Figured you would be here, come one lets get back to the castle." We all walked out of the bookstore and along the snowy path of Hogsmede back to the castle.


	3. Chapter 3

I woke up that morning feeling pleased, I looked over at Susan and Alice, Alice was asleep but Susan was sitting on her bed in her uniform staring at the floor, "you alright Sue?" I whispered walking over to her, she nodded, "just thinking about yesterday, its just that I have never done that before." I snorted, "don't you remember first year, when Finnigan made fun of your teeth and ears and you punched him in the face making his nose break." Susan looked at me, "what I meant was actually fight with someone before and I didn't break his nose it was only bleeding." I snorted, "hey I'm going to go get changed and go to the common room, you coming?" She nodded and opened one of the drawers of her dresser. 

I walked over to my wardrobe hearing the words, "oh gosh what would dad say? We have Herbology third with Ravenclaw." Susan looked like she was going to cry, "it will be fine, don't worry." I said pulling on my uniform, "come on lets go down to the common room, maybe some other people are there." I said wiggling my eyebrows, Susan realised what I meant, "be quiet." She said but started smiling, "as weird as it is that you like my cousin, you do like him don't you, I kind of think its sweet." Susan looked at the air dreamily but then came back to reality, "but even if we did like each other, there is no way we can be together." She started walking out of the door, "why?" I asked following her, "because if Alice and James are together and if they get married that makes us practically cousins." I nodded, "oh...you gave this a lot of thought didn't you?" She smiled, "yeah." I looked at the air, "besides, if you look at James and Alice's relationship I'll be surprised if they even go to the ball together." Susan giggled, "don't tell her I said that." Susan nodded, "don't worry, I wont tell a soul." I laughed, "cheers." 

When we reached the common room, we walked over to the sofa nearest to the fire, "hey guys." We both said sitting down, "hey." Lily, Fred, James, Hugo and another boy I have never met before, "who's that?" I asked pointing to the boy, "oh yeah I forgot, Rose this is my friend Dafydd which is welsh for David ." He held out his hand, "nice to meet you." He said with a strong Welsh accent, "yeah, nice to meet you." I said shaking his hand, "so where you from?" I asked looking at his short, curly, brunette hair, "I'm from Swansea in North Wales." I looked at his face, "really?" He nodded, "cool, how come I have never seen you before?" I asked looking at him, "I don't know." He smiled at me, "anyways, where is Alice?" James said looking at me, "oh she is-" "Right here." Said from behind us, we turned around and saw Alice walking over to us, she next to James, "hello?" She said looking at Dafydd, "hiya, I'm Dafydd, a friend of James and Fred." He held out his hand, "oh Dafydd nice name, is it alright if I call you David." He laughed nodding, "well Alice you know that Dafydd means David in welsh." Hugo said looking at her, "I know it is that why I said can I call him David." Hugo's ears went red, "sorry." He mumbled, "anyways, I'm Alice." She shook his hand, "now that everyone is here lets go for breakfast." Fred said standing up.  
****************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************  
"Finally lessons are over." Alice staid punching the air, "we get two free periods." I said giving her a high five, "hey guys? Do you want to go to the lake?" I nodded and we looked at Alice, "sorry I can't, James wanted to speak to me about something." We nodded and she walked off waving at us.

When we reached the black lake we sat underneath a huge tree and we both grabbed books out of our bags, "hey did you do the Transfiguration homework?" Susan asked staring at her book, "well I have started, but I just need to finish it." Susan nodded, "same." We heard shouting from behind us, so we turned around and saw Albus walking towards us draging Scorpius. They saw us and walked straight towards us, "you alright?" I asked worriedly as they sat down, "yep." Albus said popping the "p" Scorpius started staring at the lake, "hey what's up with him and where is Alexis?" I whispered to Albus, "oh I don't know what is up with him, but Alexis isn't feeling very well so she is in her dorm." Albus looked a bit worried, "oh shame." I said, hoping not to sound sarcastic. "Hey do you guys wanna go somewhere?" Susan said looking at us, "where though?" Scorpius said still staring at the lake, "um...I don't know where can we go for two hours, that isn't a place far away?" Susan said sarcastically, I was impressed, Scorpius turned to her with a shut-up kind of expression, "sorry." Susan said, sounding like she actually meant it. "Anyway, where do you want to go?" Albus said looking at Susan, "Hogsmede." Albus gasped dramatically, "you know you cant go with out permission, "well it's a good thing I asked my dad first then, duh." Susan said looking at Albus, gees she was changing her attitude. We all stood up and started walking over to the entrance to Hogsmede. **************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************** We all walked into the three broomsticks and grabbed a table at the back, "I'll get the drinks." I said standing up, I expected someone to stand up as well, but they all stayed seated. "be right back." I said walking away confused. I reached the counter, "hello, four butterbeers please." I said to the lady behind the bar, she nodded and walked over to the glasses, "Rose?" I turned around and saw..."Daffyd? How are you?" I said as he sat down on one of the stool, "I'm great thanks, you?" I nodded, "I'm fine, hey me, Susan and two of our friends are sitting over there if you would love to join us?" I pointed to Albus, Scorpius and Susan, he looked at them smiling but he soon stoped smiling, "no thanks, I just came in here for a quick drink." "Speaking of quick drinks, here you go." The bartender said smiling at me, "that will be sixty eight sickles please." I gave her the money, waved goodbye to Daffyd and made my way over to the table. I placed the drinks down and they all gave me seventeen knuts, "cheers." I said holding up my glass, "cheers." They all said only Scorpius said frowning, we all took a drink and sat there in silence. After a few minutes, I just thought this was absolutely stupid, "you know what sucks?" I said making Susan jump, they all looked at me, "what?" Scorpius said frowning, "this, we came here to have fun not to sit in quiet and ignore each other." They all looked back at their glasses, "well we might be acting like that if SOME people weren't being twats." Scorpius said glaring at Albus, "what did he do?" I asked staring at Scorpius, "well he-" "BROKE UP WITH ME." A crying voice came from behind us. Alice sat down next to me, her eyes full of tears, "why what's wrong?" I asked worriedly, "James." She said putting her head on my shoulder and she had started to calm down a little bit, "what did he do?" Albus asked, "well, didn't you hear, he broke up with her." Scorpius said taking another drink of butterbeer, "why did he break up with you?" Susan asked staring at her sister, "well he said that he was trying to impress a Beauxbaton girl and that I was cramping his style, so I just ran here." I stroked her hair as she cried into my shoulder, "that BASTARD." Susan said making us jump, "sorry." She said taking a sip of butterbeer, "how did you know we were here?" I asked Alice, she looked at me, "well I asked my dad if he had seen you two and he said that Sue had asked earlier if you could go to Hogsmede, so I just came here." Alice sat up straight, "I will get you a drink." I said standing up, "no it's fine I will get it." Alice said standing up, "alright." I said sitting back down. When Alice had returned she started looking a bit happier, "hey come on, we have decided to take you to any place you want." Susan said looking at Alice, "alright can we go to the bookshop, "sure." Susan said smiling, "which one are you on about? You need to be more specific." Albus said receiving a smack on the head by me, "you know the one where Susan was when she was upset after she beat the crap out of Jane." I said the last part in a whisper and I started smiling, "oh yeah." Albus said standing up. We all started walking out of the three broomsticks, "hey Scorpy?" I said walking next to Scorpius, "shut up." He said shoving me playfully, "you alright?" I asked looking at him worriedly, "yeah just...peachy." He said staring at the floor, "well I was wondering if you are alright after what happened with Jane?" Scorpius snorted, "I'm not angry over that, she was a right bitch she cheated on me many times, but yeah I'm not mad at her." I looked confused, "well why are you mad?" Scorpius looked at Albus, "just something Al said to me earlier that made me feel a bit mad." I still was confused, but I decided to let the topic go, "so what you doing about the ball then?" Scorpius looked at me, "well you probably have a date by now, so I will be going alone." I snorted, "nah I haven't got a date either and I am just going with Sue and now Alice." Scorpius looked at the sky then looked at me, "well if you want then maybe we co-" "Come on you two we're here." Albus said, he then looked at Scorpius and ran straight into the shop, "what were you saying Scorp?" I said looking at him, "nothing, it doesn't matter." He said before walking into the shop, "Albus you twat." I muttered before walking into the shop.


	4. Chapter 4

The Yule Ball was one day away and Susan and I were sitting by the lake waiting for Albus and Scorpius to arrive, "hey Rose." A voice from behind us said, we both turned around, "Fred?" He nodded, "hi." He said waving at Susan, "hello." Susan said back, "so? what's up?" Fred looked at me, "I just wanted to ask Sue something." I looked at him wiggling my eyebrows, "sure, do you want me to leave or something?" Fred looked at me, "is that okay?" I nodded smiling, "I'll go look for Al and Scorp." I said standing, "see you later." I said to Susan and I picked up my bag and walked off towards the castle.

After I reached the courtyard I saw three familiar Slytherins walking my way, completely oblivious that I was standing there. "Hey Al, Scorp, Alexis." I said smiling, "hey Rose? Why are you here? I thought we were meeting you at the lake?" Scorpius asked, "oh Fred wanted to ask Sue something." I said wiggling my eyebrows, "finally." Albus and Scorpius both said under their breathe, "so where do you want to go?" Alexis asked, "Quidditch field." Scorpius and I said in sync, "alright." Alexis said smiling, with a strange expression on her face. 

We all started walking to the Quidditch field, Alexis and Albus holding hands and walking in front of Scorpius and I, "don't get any ideas." I said to Scorpius, who was looking at Albus and Alexis then at me. Scorpius shoved me playfully, I pushed him back and he fell over one of the benches in the courtyard, "oh shit!" I said laughing (I swear I have one of the strangest laughs ever), I carried on laughing as Scorpius stood up with a similar smile that Alexis had made earlier, "thanks for the help." Scorpius said sarcastically, "you're welcome." I said wiping tears from my eyes and still laughing, "what happened?" Albus said looking at us confused, but Alexis was smiling, "oh nothing." I said before I starting laughing, Scorpius frowned at me but it wasn't long before Scorpius started laughing with me.

When we finally reached the Quidditch field we sat down on one of the Slytherin benches, Alexis and Albus sat down (Alexis sat with her head on Albus's lap), Scorpius looked at me and moved closer, "no." I said as he started leaning down his head, I pushed him up and he fell over one of the benches (again!!), "you really need to stop doing that." Scorpius said looking at me, "you need to stop pissing me off." I said smiling, "hey, help me up?" Scorpius said looking at me, "sure." I said reaching out my hand, he held my hand and I felt something weird like and electric shock or something, I pulled him up and his hand still stayed interlocked with mine. He sat down (still holding my hand, my ears were burning, I just had to have that trait from my dad!!). Scorpius smiled at me and I returned the smile, he started to move closer and he started moving his head down to mine, "uh-huh." Someone cleared their throat from behind us, we quickly moved away from each other and sat inches away (still holding hands and blushing). "What was that?" Albus asked looking at us looking really creeped out, "ummmmm...." Scorpius and I said in unison, we heard giggles from Alexis, she started pointing at our hands and laughing. We quickly dew our hands away from each other, "so the Yule Balls tomorrow?" I said to break the awkward silence.

"Have you got a date yet?" Alexis said looking hopeful, "no, but someone was um...." I decided not to tell them about what happened at the book store a few days ago, "someone was what?" Alexis said confused but smiled, I motioned her over to me. Alexis pointed to a set of other benches behind us, I followed her, "soooo?" She asked (she is worse than Lilly), "well the other day Scorp was um....going to ask me to the Yule Ball." Alexis squealed in excitement, "so, what did you say?" She said smiling, "um...well...Al kind of interrupted so Scorp didn't get chance to finish his sentence." Alexis looked pissed, "he did WHAT?" Albus and Scorpius looked at us both scared and confused, "shush, Scorp doesn't know that I knew what he was going to ask me, anyway Al didn't know he was interrupting." Alexis looked quite angry, "well wait until I tell him." She stood up, I grabbed her robe, "don't he doesn't know and I don't want another awkward thing happening." Alexis looked at me, "alright." She said, but she still looked angry, "come on lets go back to them." She said and went to sit next to Albus, I sat back next to Scorpius.

"So do you have a date Scorpius?" Alexis asked looking at him, "no." He answered then looked at me, "what?" I asked as he continued staring at me, "um..nothing." He said turing back and blushing, "OH FOR GOD SAKE, ASK HER YOU TWAT!" Alexis screamed, she quickly slapped her hand with her mouth and started blushing, "woah shit." Albus whispered, Alexis did a anxious smile and a nervous laugh. I turned to Scorpius my ears burning up really bad, he was blushing and his pale face was now red. We all sat in silence.

After a few minutes someone cleared their throat and I looked at who it was, "Scorpius? What's up?" Scorpius took a deep breathe and looked at me straight in the eyes, "Rose Weasley? Will you go with me to the Yule Ball?" I screamed inside, I smiled brightly, "yeah." Scorpius looked pleased and gave me a hug, I was knocked over and Scorpius stood there laughing, "HEY!!" I said looking at him, but his laugh was way worse than mine, I began laughing too, "alright love birds lets get in for dinner." Albus said mockingly, "want to sit with us, Rose?" Alexis asked, "sure." I said, "but can I go to the Gryffindor table first?" She nodded and we all began making our way to the Great Hall."

When we arrived I walked over to the Gryffindor table, where Fred and Susan sat there smiling at each other and Daffyd and Alice sat there holding hands, "what's going on here then?" I said smiling, "tell you in a bit." Susan said looking very cheerful, "so where have you been?" Alice and Susan said in sync, "oh I went to the Quidditch field with Al, Alexis and Scorp, oh yeah I have to tell you guys something as well later." I said receiving many raised eyebrows from Fred, Susan and Alice, "okay?" Alice said smiling, "anyway, just wanted to tell you that I'm going to go and sit at the Slytherin table with Al, Alexis and Scorp." "mainly Scorpius." Alice said whilst making a fake cough, I sighed and said bye and walked over to the Slytherin table.

"Hey." I said sitting down next to Scorpius, "hey." He said smiling, "so um...Scorpius?" He looked at me confused, "yeah?" "I just wanted to um...know if you were serious about taking me to the ball and not just doing that to push me off of the bench?" Scorpius snorted, "no I was being serious, I would like to go with you." I thought for a moment, "what like as friends?" I asked, Scorpius looked confused, "yeah?" He said sarcastically, "lets go with that." He said and started laughing making me laugh, many Slytherin were staring at us thinking we were completely idiots.

When dinner was finally over I told Scorpius, Albus and Alexis that I would meet up with them in a bit and I walked over to Alice and Susan, "come on I need to tell you guys something." I said linking them and running up to the Gryffindor tower. When we reached our dormitory I sat them down, "so um...I wanted to tell you that um..Scor-" There was suddenly a loud banging sound coming from the door, I sighed and unlocked the door and opened it to see Lilly's smiling face looking at me, "Hello Rosie?" She said still smiling, "what do you want Lilly, I'm kind of in the middle of something here?" Lilly winked at me, "I know." She said walking in the dorm, "that is why I am here, duh, to know what you guys were rushing up here for?" I sighed and shut the door again, "fine." I said and walked into the middle of the room, "well what I was about to say, before I was rudely interrupted, was that um...Scorpius um...asked me to the Yule Ball." All three of them squealed with excitement, "OH MY GOD, REALLY?!" They all asked, I nodded, "you said yes right?" Susan asked looking at me, I nodded, they all squealed once more, "alright I get it it's excited, now can you PLEASE stop squealing." They all looked at me and started making quiet squeals, "you're dress is even more perfect now." Lilly said smiling, "how?" I looked confused, "just think about it." Lilly said smiling, "oh." I said smiling.

"Oh yeah Alice, Sue? What did you want to ask me?" I said smiling at them, "you go first." Susan said to Alice, she sighed, "well you know the whole thing about James?" We all nodded, "well Daffyd saw I was sad and he started to cheer me up and we became friends and earlier today he asked me to be his girlfriend and I said yes." Susan and Lilly both squealed, "congrats." I said smiling, she nodded and started smiling, "what about you Sue?" We all asked excitedly, "well you know earlier when Fred wanted to talk to me?" I nodded whilst Lilly and Alice shook their heads, "well...he um...ask me to the Yule Ball." "DON'T YOU DARE START SQUEALING!" I shouted as Alice and Lilly looked they there were about to squeal, "yay." They both whispered making us all laugh, "is that all you were going to say?" Lilly said looking disappointed, "I am happy for you all but I hoped it was something more exciting." I snorted, "says the one who was squealing her head off." I said looking at Lilly, she smiled and looked at us, "we should go to the common room before people come up here wondering why we are screaming." We all giggled and made our way to the common room. We were welcomed by Hugo, James and Fred looking really confused and scared, "what the bloody hell were you four doing?" Hugo asked looking at me, "just....gossip." Lilly said smiling, Hugo looked at me confused, I just shrugged my shoulders and looked at Alice and Susan laughing, we all sat down, "so what you been up to?" James asked us, "just been hanging out with Al, Alexis and Scorp." Hugo looked at me confused, James and Fred started wiggling their eyebrows, "what?" I asked looking at them sternly, "nothing just hanging out with Scorpy have you?" James said wiggling his eyebrows, "like you can say much, been hanging out with Jade Martin?" I said wiggling my eyebrows, James looked at me mouth open, "wait...how did...what?" James stayed quiet, "yeah that shut you up." I muttered receiving a giggle from Alice, who covered it up with a fake cough, "why what's the big deal about Malfoy?" Hugo asked confused, "ask Rose, she is the one who fancy's him." Fred said laughing as Hugo turned to me with the most hilarious creeped out expression ever, "no I don't." I said my ears going red, "yeah then why are your ears going red?" James asked, "because they can." I said receiving a snort from Lilly, I elbowed her in the stomach, she silently squealed in pain, "but you do fancy him." James said looking at me, "I don't." I said glaring at him, "then why did he ask you to the Yule Ball?" James said smiling smugly, I glared at him then at Susan, Alice and Lilly, "woah we didn't say anything, remember we only just found out." Lilly said, "so that was why you were screaming." Hugo muttered, "WAIT WHAT? I was only joking MALFOY asked you to the Yule Ball?" James asked me mouth wide open, "um...." I said my ears going red, "wait Rose got asked by Malfoy to the Ball?" Fred and Hugo said in sync, I gave a nervous laugh, "what did you say?" Fred asked, "no of course." Hugo said looking at me, "right?" He said looking worried, "um...about that." "bloody hell, wait until dad finds out." Hugo muttered, "woah shit, dad isn't going to find out because if he does I'm going to hex your balls off." I said looking at Hugo, then Fred and then James, "what about them?" James said pointing to Lilly, Alice and Susan, "well if they tell dad, which they probably wont, I am going to hex their tits off got it!" I said looking at those three, they nodded looking very scared, "okay well as lovely, and awkward, as this conversation was I'm going to the library." I said standing up, "what to get all cosy with Scorpy?" James said laughing, I had reached the exit of the common room when he said that, I quickly pulled out my wand, "Petrificus totalus." I whispered and James fell straight to the floor. I walked out of the common room laughing.


	5. Chapter 5

The Yule Ball had finally arrived and I was in my dormitory with Alice, Lily and Susan. "Do we really need five hours to get ready for a ball?" I asked sitting down on my bed, "well we need five hours to fix this." Lily said waving her hands at me, "how rude." I muttered, "soooo? What do we do first?" I asked receiving faces of confusion, "what? Have you never been to a ball before?" I shook my head, "oh my GOD!!" Alice and Lilly screamed, "well come on, lets get to work." Susan said smiling.

After many hours, we were finally finished and Lilly looked pleased with her work. "Alright, lets see." Lily said from the door, "come in." I said ready to show them my dress. They all entered giggling, but they stopped as soon as they saw me, "holy shit." They all said in unison, "why, what's wrong?" "Nothing...it's just...." Lily said walking towards me and grabbed my arm. Lily lead me towards a large mirror that was placed in the corner of the room, I looked at my reflection only to see that I wasn't looking at myself. "Is that....ME?" I spun around my long green dress waving at the bottom. "Yeah." Lily said smiling, "so all you need now is these." Lily said handing me a pair of dark green high heels, "what? WHY? Can't I just wear trainers?" Lily looked very offended, "NO!" Lily and Alice both said, "but I have never worn heels before." I said refusing to put these death trap monstrosities on my feet, "so? There is a first time for everything." Lily said with a strange look on her face, I knew she wouldn't shut up if I refused, "FINE!!" I said grabbing the shoes and placing them on my feet, "oh shit." I said as I "walked" in them. "Come on lets get going." Susan said looking eager, but after they left, I picked up my blue and black trainers and placed them into my bag, then I followed my friends. 

When I had finally walked down to the common room (well I was sort of waddling down the stairs), I saw Fred, James and Hugo looking at those two shocked. I was hiding behind Alice and Susan, so they couldn't see me, "hey where's Rose? She didn't fancy going? Wouldn't blame her, I would do the same if I was going Malfoy." James said laughing, "so you would go with him then?" I asked walking in front of Alice and Susan, "woah shit." Those three said in unison, "what? Is green not my colour?" I said pretending to be disappointed, "no..it's just, when was the last time you wore a dress?" Fred said looking at me, "well don't stand there staring at me, creeps, lets get going." I said walking away.

When we all reached the stairs to the entrance of the hall, my friends said goodbye and all entered the hall. I stood there looking for Scorpius, when suddenly someone made me jump, "really, Albus?" I said looking at his smiling face, "soooo? you waiting for Scorp?" I nodded, "where is he?" Albus pointed to a figure standing at the bottom of the stairs, "right there." I felt confused, "he wasn't there before." I said looking at Albus, he shrugged his shoulders, "anyways aren't you suppose to be in there with Alexis?" I said looking at him, "well when we got there she forgot her necklace so I went back to get it for her." "Aww, that's sweet." I said laughing, "well I better get back to her, see you in a bit." He gave a small wave and walked down the stairs, he was saying something to Scorpius and then walked into the Great Hall. 

When Albus had left I started walking down the stairs (I was trying so hard not fall in these bloody heels), I saw Scorpius look at me in a strange way, he shook his head and the looked at me mouth-open. "Close your mouth Scorpius, you might catch flies." I said walking over to him, "I'm sorry, but I was looking for my date, Rose Weasley, have you seen her?" We both started laughing, "but seriously, Rose you look absolutely beautiful." Scorpius said twirling me around on the spot, I started laughing again, "so, shall we go in?" Scorpius asked holding out his arm, I accepted and we began walking to the entrance.

We walked in and we received many shocked and surprised faces staring at us, I started looking at Scorpius, "hey Scorp?" He looked at me, "yeah?" He asked smiling, "I can't do this." I said and ran, "Rose?" Scorpius asked confused. I reached the bottom of the stairs and sat down, "what's wrong, can't you deal with all the others?" Scorpius asked looking worried, "no." I took of my shoes and grabbed my bag, "I meant I can't wear these BLOODY shoes." I said throwing them into my bag, "really? This was about the SHOES!" Scorpius asked laughing, "shut up." I said laughing as well, I grabbed my trainers and placed them on my feet (I could have sworn I heard a loud gasp from behind me), "alright, lets go." I said standing up, Scorpius sighed and held out his arm. I linked his arm and we re-entered the Great Hall.

People were laughing and looking at us, "ignore them." Scorpius whispered holding my hand, we both walked over to Albus and Alexis. "Hey Rose, where did you go?" Albus said and Alexis stared at my feet, "um...Rose?" I looked at her, "yep?" She continued looking at my feet, "why are you wearing trainers?" I started giggling, "well I couldn't wear those death traps on my feet for any longer, so I put on something more comfortable." Scorpius started smirking, Alexis started staring at McGonagall.

"I would like to welcome all of you to the Yule Ball, in a few minutes we will have our feast, so dance for as long as you want to, enjoy." McGonagall walked back over to where all the other teachers were standing, "want to dance?" Scorpius said looking at me smiling, "I cant dance." I said truthfully, "well I can teach you." I nodded and we both went to where other couples were dancing and he placed us in a dancing position and we moved to the music.

After a few minutes I finally got the hang of it, "you good at this, Rose." Scorpius was smiling, "you sound surprised Scorp?" We both started laughing and we carried on dancing, Scorpius was picking me up and spinning me in the air. We had been dancing for what felt like hours, "come on lets sit down." I said pulling Scorpius to the table where all my friends and family were, "hey guys." I said as I stood at an empty chair, I pulled it out and suddenly someone touched my arm, I looked at Scorpius face, "let me get that." He said smiling, I nodded smiling. Scorpius pulled out my chair (also receiving different responses from everyone else who was sitting down), I sat down and Scorpius sat down. 

"So? You enjoying it so far?" Susan asked holding Fred's hand, "yeah, but I don't think I'm enjoying it more than you." I said smiling, "want a drink?" Scorpius asked standing up, "yeah, thanks." I said smiling, "ooooo, Rosie has a crush." James said , "fuck off." I muttered, "anyways you can't say much." I said glaring at James, he started smiling at me, "but really though, you have a crush on Scorpius." I rolled my eyes, "I can see it in your eyes." James said in the weirdest accent ever, "sure." I said sarcastically, "what about you and Jade?" I said wiggling my eyebrows, "nah she doesn't like me, turns out she likes Daffyd." Alice looked at the table sadly, "yeah they went to dance over there." Alice said pointing directly at them not even lifting her head off of the table, "come on Alice, just because Daffyd went to dance with someone else doesn't mean you can't have some fun." Scorpius came walking over to us, "here you are." He placed the drink in front of me, "thanks, Scorpius." I said before talking a drink, Scorpius sat back down. 

"So? What are we talking about?" Scorpius aid looking at me, "um....we were talking about how Daffyd and Jade are now dancing together." Scorpius kept staring at me, "is that all?" Scorpius said (oh shit! He knows, he knows), "no...nothing at all." I lied. "Students and honoured guests?" McGonagall announced, "I would like to say that I am glad that many of you arrived and....." "Hey Rose?" Scorpius whispered, "yeah?" I answered looking at him, "after dinner want to go for a walk outside?" I nodded, Scorpius smiled at me and turned back to how he was sitting originally, "let the feast begin." McGonagall said as the food appeared in front of us, a large plate full of a Christmas dinner.

 

When the feast was over, Scorpius and I hurried out of the hall and we sat down on a stone bench outside, "so? You going home at all before term starts?" I asked Scorpius, "maybe, I don't know." "Why not?" "Well my parents will be away until New Years Eve, speaking of which." Scorpius said before turning to me, "Rose? Do you want to come to my parents New Years Eve party?" I thought for a moment, "yeah sure." "But what about your parents?" Scorpius asked worriedly, "well I can say that I was staying at Hogwarts for a New Years Eve party and then sneak out and go to yours and return when it is over." Scorpius smiled and nodded, "are you going to get your most fabulous dress for the party, Scorp?" I said bursting out laughing, "oh yeah well jokes on you it is formal attire, so you will be the one wearing a dress." I stopped laughing instantly, "what?" Scorpius burst out laughing.

We sat in silence for a bit, until I rested my head on Scorpius shoulder, "tonight has been great." I said looking at the sky, "it has hasn't it?" Scorpius said smiling, "well it isn't over yet, come on lets go back in and dance." I said standing up, Scorpius held my hand, "no lets go back in a bit, lets stay out here." I nodded and sat back down, "wait a minute?" I said receiving a questioning look from Scorpius, "what?" "Where are Al and Alexis?" Scorpius shrugged his shoulders, "I saw them when I went to get us a drink, but I haven't seen them since." I heard laughter coming from behind the bush, "one minute." I whispered to Scorpius. I walked over to where the laughing was coming from, "Lily? HUGO?" They both sat there laughing, "what the bloody hell are you doing here?" I whispered, "well I felt so offended when you took off your shoes so I decided to follow you." "Yeah and she brought me with her." Hugo muttered, "well if you dare do anything I am going to hex you both into oblivion." I glared at them both sternly, "is everything alright, Rose?" Scorpius asked, "yeah." I called back, "leave me ALONE." I whispered and walked back to Scorpius, "wait until dad hears about this." Hugo whispered (I quickly grabbed my wand out of my bag), I turned around and petrificus totalus his arse. "Maybe we should go back inside?" Scorpius said smiling, "yeah." I smiled at him and we returned to the Great Hall.

We walked through the doors and we were instantly hit with questions like, "where were you?" "You and Scorpy getting cosy outside?" (well James and Fred had asked the last one), "calm your tits, we only went outside, come on lets dance." I said grabbing everyone and running to the dance floor. "OH MY GOD I LOVE THIS SONG." I shouted whilst my favourite band were performing, my bun started annoying me, so I took it out of the bobble and my wild hair flew freely as Scorpius and I were dancing. When we had stopped Scorpius looked at me and had tucked a piece of my hair behind my ear, he started moving his head forward, "HEY SCORP, HEY ROSE!" Albus appeared out of nowhere, "hey Al." We both said blushing, Albus looked at us smiling, "anyway, where have you been?" Scorpius asked, "oh me and Alexis went outside for a bit." Scorpius and I snorted, "it was more than a bit." I muttered, "what did you miss your FAVOURITE cousin?" I smiled, "yeah it's a shame Lily couldn't come." Scorpius smirked as Albus rolled his eyes.

*************************************************************************************************************************************

I kept dancing with Scorpius until it was over, we were walking to the astronomy tower, "hey Rose?" I looked at him, "yeah?" Scorpius put his hands into his jacket, "you know because I leave tomorrow, I just wanted to give you this." He said handed a small red box, "thanks, Scorp." Scorpius looked at me, "aren't you going to open it?" I smiled, "well it isn't Christmas yet." Scorpius looked at my silver watch, "well it is technically Christmas." I sighed, "fine, just let me get you yours, wait there." I ran away smiling. 

When I reached the common room I saw my cousins all sitting around the fire, "ROSE?" They all said, some of them looked frightened or concerned, "shush, people are sleeping you twats." I whispered, they all laughed nervously looking at something that James was hiding behind his back, I ignored them and ran up to my dormitory. I swung open the door and opened my chest of drawers, "SHIT!" I started panicking, where was Scorpius present (I swear I put it in my top drawer before I went to the ball). After I had ripped open nearly everything, I gave up, I walked down stairs and saw my cousins all looking at a green box, "to Scorpy I love you very much, merry Christmas." James said laughing. "YOU TWATS!" I shouted as I walked over there (I scared the shit out of them, serves them right), "um....Rose? What did you get Scorpy for Christmas?" I glared at him, "GIVE ME THAT, NOW!!" I marched over to him, he threw it to Hugo, who threw it to Fred, who threw it to Susan, "Sue please give me that box, you don't understand PLEASE." Susan was about to throw it to me when James had made it fly over to him, "JAMES!! I SWEAR TO GOD IF YOU DONT GIVE ME THAT BOX!" James didn't look like he cared, "what you going to do, hey." I walked right over to that git and I punched him right into his nose and I kicked his balls, James fall to the ground squealing in pain. "What you going to do, hey." I said mimicking James, I walked put of the common room and I ran back up to the astronomy tower.

*************************************************************************************************************

"Hey Scorp?" I said when I got there, he turned to me and smiled, "I was wondering if you would ever come back." I sighed annoyed, "I'm sorry it is just my cousins, they were throwing your present all across the common room saying, "ooo Rose what did you get Scorpy for Christmas?", it is just pathetic." Scorpius smirked, "Scorpy? They call me Scorpy? And I thought it was bad when Jane called it me." We both giggled, "anyway, here you go." I said handing him the box. "Come on then, open it." Scorpius said eagerly. I opened the small box and I saw. "Oh my god." I said as I looked at the silver bracelet, I also noticed a few charms in there, "you like it?" Scorpius asked smiling, "oh my god YES!! I LOVE it." I pulled him into a tight hug. Scorpius took out the bracelet and placed it on my wrist. "Scorpius, it is beautiful." I said smiling, "why are all the charms so different." Scorpius took my wrist and pointed to each charm individually, "this one is a rose for your name obviously, this one is book because you love reading, this one is a heart to show friendship because you are such a great friend and this one is a Scorpion because my name is Scorpius and it means Scorpion and also because you can remember who got it for you." I smiled and pulled him into another hug, "now I feel bad because your present is shit compared to this." Scorpius smiled, "I'm sure yours will be as good."

He opened the box, "wow, shit!" Scorpius's eyes opened, "how did you know and how did you pay for these?" Scorpius first took out the book, "a book about becoming a healer, how did you know that I wanted to become a healer." I smiled, "well I noticed you were looking at it at the book shop a few weeks ago." Scorpius smiled and placed it back into the box, "and these?" Scorpius said picking out a pair of silver scorpion cufflinks, "well you see the scorpion represents your name." I said smiling, Scorpius snorted, "no I meant, why and how much did you pay?" "Well I was planning on giving you them at the ball to go with your robes and the price? That is for me to know and for you to find out." Scorpius laughed, "thanks Rose." He gave me another hug, "no problem." I looked at me watch, "oh shit! Scorp I have to go." Scorpius nodded, "merry Christmas." Scorpius said smiling brightly, "merry Christmas." I gave him quick hug and started walking away, "yeah and Rose?" I turned and looked at him, "see you on December 31st nine o clock." We both smiled at each other, "see you then." I gave him a quick wave and ran to Gryffindor tower.

**********************************************************************************************************************

I walked into the common room smiling at my bracelet, "Rose." Hugo and Lily said looking at me. I smiled and walked over to them, "Rose? You alright?" Hugo asked, "yeah, why?" Lily began squealing, "well you seem extremely happy." Lily squealed again, "okay what is up with you?" I asked looking at Lily, "I know what's happening?" I gave Lily fierce eyebrows, "why what's going on?" Hugo said looking at us both, "nothing." I said and dragged Lily up to my dormitory. "What is your problem?" Lily whispered, "nothing it's just-" "Rose?" Alice and Susan asked, "oh sorry didn't know you were in here." They both smiled, "it's fine, anyway what's up?" I started blushing and playing with my bracelet, "Rose was just about to tell me about her and Scorpius." Lily said wiggling her eyebrows, I pushed her onto my bed, "shut up." I started playing with my bracelet, "ooooo, nice bracelet Rose." Alice said looking at my wrist, "uh...well...Scorpius got it for me, for Christmas." Alice and Lily wiggled their eyebrows, "what are the charms." Susan said looking interested, "um...this one is a rose for my name, this one is a book because I love to read, this one is a heart to show friendship and this one is a scorpion for Scorpius's name." Alice and Lily squealed and Susan smiled, "so are you going home for Christmas, many people are." I shook my head, "well we are leaving tomorrow." Susan said looking at Alice, "yeah well don't worry, Rose, I'm staying and I think Scorpius is too." Lily said smiling, "well he isn't, he's going home later on today."

"So, did he ask you to go with him?" Lily said laughing, "shut up." Susan gasped, "oh my gosh, it's three in the morning and I don't feel tired at all." I laughed, "what do you want to do then?" Alice said looking around, "I don't know, but I'm going to take off this BLOODY dress." I said walking over to my wardrobe, I quickly got changed into my Chudley Canons pyjamas. "What do you want to do, then?" Lily asked as I took off my make-up, "lets play truth or dare?" Alice said, also changing out her dress and pulling on her Puddlemore United (I KNOW RIGHT!!) pyjamas, "no lets not play that." Susan said also changing out of her dress and into her purple owl pyjamas, "come on you guys are boring, what shall we do?" Lily said sitting there in her Holyhead Harpies pyjamas, "we could play never have I ever?" I snorted, "we can't because we aren't old enough to drink." Lily frowned, "hey how about we dance some more." Susan sighed loudly, "have none of you noticed that it is CHRISTMAS." We all jumped, "oh yeah, come on lets go to the common room." Alice said, we all grabbed our presents and ran downstairs.

"We were wondering when you would come down." James said as we walked in, "how is your nose?" I asked smiling, James frowned, "MERRY CHRISTMAS!" Fred said jumping on one of the sofas, "merry Christmas." We all said looking at him, "come on lets open some presents." Susan said sitting down next to Fred, "okay." I said, "I will go first." I gave everybody a box, Alice opened hers first, "WOAH! We're did you find these." Alice said looking at the pair of silver flower earrings, she gave me a hug, "thanks, Rose." She sat back down and Hugo opened his present next, "ROSE! How, what, thank you so much." Hugo said staring at the personally signed Chudley Canons poster. Lily was next, she opened her box and gave a squeal, "Rose how did you know?" I smiled, "well I saw you staring at them when we went into the dress shop." Lily pulled out the purple shiny high heels, "shoes?" James said laughing, "shut up, James, they look pretty, thanks Rose." Lily said trying them on, "okay, Sue, you next." I said smiling, Susan opened the box and stared at it mouth wide open, "Rose, thank you, thank you so much." Susan said holding the large black book in front of her, "a BOOK!" James said laughing, "James, I would appreciate it if you would please stop making fun out of my present, because I for one love it." Susan said calmly (how did she make him shut up that quickly), "thanks, Rose." Susan said smiling, "okay Fred you next."

Fred opened his box, "woah, wicked." Fred said holding the signed Ireland Quidditch team poster, "cheers, Rose." I nodded, "and finally, James." James looked worried as he opened the box, "really?" James said pulling out of the large piece of parchment that read, "merry Christmas, asshole." Everyone burst out laughing, "thanks, Rose?" James said looking disappointed, "well for once I actually got you something good." He muttered, "hey James?" He looked at me, "here is your real present." I said throwing him a round wrapped present, "woah, shit, cheers Rose." James said as he opened the present to reveal, "a signed snitch." Hugo said pointing at it, "IT'S SIGNED BY KATIE BELL, ENGLAND QUIDDITCH CAPTAIN." I smiled as James pulled me into a hug, "okay, get off." I said and pushed him into one of the sofas.

After a few minutes we were all sitting surrounded by presents (well except me), "your turn, Rose." Susan said and handed me a present, I opened it and saw a rose earrings, "thanks, Sue." She nodded happily. Alice handed me another box, I opened the box and I saw a photograph (it was off Albus, Alexis, Scorpius, Alice, Susan and I when we were having a snowball fight by the lake a few days ago), "thanks, Alice." I said giving her a hug, "mine next." Lily said handing me a pink box, I opened it and saw, "a silver and red necklace?" Lily nodded, "thanks Lily." Lily frowned, "you don't like it?" I shook my head, "no I love it." I said and gave her a hug, "my turn." Hugo said and threw me and green box. I opened the box and I saw a book, but not just any book, "greatest Quidditch players since 1980, thanks Hugo." I said and gave him a hug, "you know aunt Ginny is in there." I opened the book and looked for "W", and I saw that Hugo was right, "hey look it's mum." Lily said pointing at the large photo of Ginerva Molly Weasley, "oh yeah." James said smiling, "alright, alright, my turn." Fred said walking over laughing, "here you go." Fred said handing me a large blue box.

I opened it and saw a note that read, "this present is from me and Roxy, go upstairs and into your dorm." I told everyone to wait there, I sprinted upstairs and swung open the door. I saw a tall white owl on my bedside table, "thanks Fred." I whispered as I walked over to the bird. I started stroking it, "I'm going to call you....Athena." She hooted happily, "be right back." I sprinted back down the stairs and attacked Fred with a massive hug, "thanks, Fred." "No problem, you looked like you needed an owl, after all you always use the schools owls." I smiled and sat back down, "didn't it cost a lot." Fred winked, "that's for me to know and you to find out." I snorted, "my turn." James said standing up.

James handed me a small orange box, I opened it and saw, "two presents, why?" James smiled, "I don't know, I just saw them both and thought that you would love them." I smiled back at him, I looked down at the box. I saw a snitch necklace, I picked it up and held it in front of my face, "cheers, James." I said smiling, I placed it around my neck and I looked back down at the box, an orange t-shirt lay there, "a Chudley Canons beater t-shirt." I said smiling, "I even put your surname on the back and I put the numbers 01 on as well." I smiled as I turned the t-shirt around and saw "Weasley" on the back, "thanks, James." I gave him a hug. "Hey you guys, breakfast starts in half an hour." Susan said laughing, "oh okay lets get changed first." They all nodded and we carried our presents upstairs. "I can't wait to see Al in a bit." I said whilst putting on my new Chudley canons t-shirt from James and putting my famous Weasley family jumper on with my trainers and jeans. "Come on lets go." I said and ran down the stairs.

When we reached the hall, it was still covered in Christmassy things. We all sat down and started piling food on our plate, "hey Rose, hey guys." Albus said sitting down, "Scorpius gone?" I asked, Albus nodded, "He went to Hogsmede and apparated with his parents there." I nodded, "merry Christmas." Albus said handing me a red box, "this is from me and this is from Alexis, sorry she couldn't make it, she went home earlier this morning." I nodded and opened my present as the others were given there's. I looked down at the gift, "a new beaters bat, that's bloody brilliant, cheers Albus." I said giving him a hug, "no problem, now you just need to open Alexis's." I put the bat back in the box and grabbed Alexis's gift, I opened it and saw, "a DRESS?!?" Albus started laughing whilst I stared at the red dress in horror, "why did she get me a bloody dress." Albus winked, "maybe so you can impress Scorpius at the New Years Eve party." Albus whispered, "how the bloody hell do you know?" I whispered, "um...lets just say you should keep your voices down a bit when your in the astronomy tower." I slapped Albus's arm, "well tell her I said thanks." I said and placed the dress back into the box, "wait a minute, how did she get it so quickly?" Albus looked at me, "well she was going to give it to Lily, but the size was a bit to big and she had heard about the party so she thought she would give it to you." I smiled, "well thanks from the pair of you." I said and placed the dress back in its box, "well this is going to be an interesting Christmas." I muttered.


	6. Chapter 6

"This isn't going to work." I said to a struggling Lily who kept attempting to brush my crazy hair, "it will." I winced in pain and she pulled another piece threw the brush, "you no what?" Lily sighed, "I'm just going to tie it up in a bun." She said placing down the brush and reaching for a bobble, "why can't I just wear it down?" Lily snorted, "because you are going to Malfoy Manor, for a formal party." I rolled my eyes, "fine." I muttered as she grabbed pieces of my very awfully brushed hair, "anyways, what shall we tell the others?" I felt a lot of weight on my head, "well I am going to tell them that you are feeling sick and couldn't come to the party or you come but just disappear and I say you felt sick, or hopefully by then they will all be too drunk to notice." I rolled my eyes once more, "you remember that you and Hugo aren't allowed to go to the party anyway, no second years allowed." She snorted, "like that wont stop me from partying, but I'm not having any alcohol." "Too right you wont." She started re-tying my hair into a very annoying bun, "well I'll just go with the first plan." I nodded and Lily stood next to me, "okay now time for MAKE-UP." She smiled evilly, "no please, I wore it for the Yule Ball and it felt funny." Lily smiled, she was very scary for a twelve year old, "well you will just have to suck it up, because remember it is a FORMAL event." I sighed, Lily grabbed a large box from the bottom of her desk and slammed it on her desk, it opened magically, "lets get started." She smiled.

After many hours (well, maybe not HOURS), Lilly looked at me smiling, "finished." She held a mirror to my face, "bloody hell." I said staring at me face, "better than the Yule Ball one, that's for sure." Lily smiled, "Scorpius is a lucky man." I frowned and slapped her arm, she burst out laughing, "calm down, I'm only taking the piss." I turned back to the mirror and placed it back on the table. "Now time to put your dress on." I stood up frowning and followed Lily to the door, "I'll be right back." I walked out and as I did I heard shouting from the common room. I crept down and had a peak through the arch. "You bloody plonker." Fred said whacking Albus across the head (I wonder why Albus was here?), "what did I do this time?" James snorted, "you brought non-alcoholic butter beer, you twat." I snorted and rolled my eyes, Albus looked my way and smiled mouthing the words, "getting ready for Scorpius are you?" I stuck my fingers up at him, hoping not to be noticed by James and Fred, Albus started laughing, "why are you laughing?" They said looking at him confused, "no reason...anyway, what do you want me to do about the butterbeer?" James looked at Fred and shrugged, "well maybe you could GET SOME ALCOHOLIC ONES." I started bursting out laughing, Albus looked at me and started mouthing, "go upstairs quick, or else they wont think you're sick." I stopped laughing and waved him a quick goodbye and ran up the stairs to my dormitory.

I swung open the door and grabbed my dress (even though I was sharing with Lily for the holidays, I kept my dress upstairs in my dormitory), I hurried back down the stairs and I swung the door open. "Finally, where were you?" I handed her the dress and I stood behind a large wooden curtain that Lily had set up. "Well I heard shouting from the common room." I said as Lily handed me the dress, "and I had a look and I saw Albus being shouted at by Fred and James for buying non-alcoholic butterbeer." Lily started laughing, "aww he is the best brother ever." I rolled my eyes, "you told him to get non-alcoholic butterbeer, so that you can go to the party, didn't you." I heard her laugh even more, "yes, I honestly thought her wouldn't get it." I smiled and started putting on my dress.

After a few minutes of struggling, I finally got the dress on. "Sooo?" I said looking at Lily, "I still can't get over the fact that you have worn a dress twice in a week." I smiled at her, "so? The ball begins in an hour, what shall we do?" Lily smiled and ran to her wardrobe, "well maybe you can try, once again, walking in these." She handed me a pair of red high heels, "really? Not again." She nodded eagerly, "fine." I muttered and walked over to her bed, I placed them on my feet. I stood up and started wobbling, "see I cant walk in them." She shook her head, "no giving up." She said walking over to her bedside table and grabbed, "a book? How is that going to help me walk in these." She ignored me and picked another book off of her desk. She walked over to me and placed them on my head, "now you up for a challenge?" I looked at her confused, "yeah?" "Walk in these high heels, whilst not making any books fall off your head." "What? How the bloody hell am I going to do that? And why?" Lily sighed, "how many times do I have to say, is a FORMAL event, so of course you have to wear high heels and you owe me and Albus." I sighed remembering what I promised, "it's your fault for not answering the truth." "You two are bloody idiots." I said taking a step, the books fall off my head instantly, "SEE? how am I suppose to do this?" Lily walked over to her wardrobe and got the purple high heels that I bought her for Christmas, "watch and learn." She put on the heels and grabbed the books, I watched in amazement as she placed the books on her head and walked all the way to the door without any falling off, "show off." I muttered, "see, all you do is take small, dainty steps." I sighed and she placed the books back on my head, "now, walk." I sighed and started taking small steps, "hey look I got the hang off i-" The books suddenly fell off my head, "BOLLOCKS." Lily started laughing, "God, you were way worse then I was when I first tried it." I huffed and started again once more.

A few more books falling and swearing later, I finally got the hang off it. I walked all the way to the door, without any books falling off my head, "finally." Lily said smiling, "now you only have half an hour until the party starts and twenty more minutes until the ball starts, so you better get going." I smiled and gave Lily a hug, "thanks Lily." I walked away, until I heard her clear her throat, I turned around, "don't forget this." She said handing me my bracelet and my bag, "thanks Lily." She smiled, "be back for two o'clock, they might have passed out by then." We both started laughing, "enjoy your non-alcoholic butterbeer." I said staring walking down the stairs, "enjoy snogging Scorpius." I turned back, my ears bright red, "shut up." I walked down the stairs and I peered around the common room, hoping not to see anyone. I crept out of the portrait unnoticed and I took my high heels off and started running down the stairs and out of the castle. I placed my shoes on and I began thinking off how I was going to get to Malfoy Manor on time for the ball, I thought about running, but that would be stupid. I suddenly realised that I could just use my broom, I raised my wand, "accio nimbus 2019." I heard a strange noise and I saw my broom in the distance flying towards me. I mounted it and began flying to Malfoy Manor.

I dismounted my broom, placed it in my bag and began making my way to the entrance of the house, I stood in front of the gates, "hello?" A squeaky voice said standing by the gates, "hello, I'm here for the Malfoy New Years par-ball?" The figure looked at me, "do you have an invite?" I nodded, "name?" He said making a roll of parchment appear, "Rose, Rose Weasley?" The figure started laughing, but he stopped when he looked at the list, "yes, I see you are on here, come on." He said opening the gates, I followed the small man to the front door, I swear I saw someone's face by the window. The man placed his hand on the door knob, but before he could open it, the door swung open, "Miss Weasley." He said bowing politely, "Mr Malfoy." I curtsied smirking, "Mr Malfoy." The man said bowing his head, "Sebastian." He nodded his head as well, "follow me, Miss Weasley." He held out his hand and I accepted it.

He lead me to a large bright room filled with people dancing and drinking, "so what do you think?" Scorpius said smiling at my expression, "I think it's bloody brilliant." He started laughing, "fancy a drink?" He asked smiling, "yeah go on." I linked him and we made our way to the large table, there were lots of food and drink, "oh Scorp, you never said there was cake." He started laughing as I grabbed a plate and stood behind a tall wizard, who had a familiar shade of ginger in his head, and he was chatting to a smaller wizard who had a familiar shade of black in his hair, "bloody hell." I said as I quickly placed down my plate and I ran outside the ballroom.


	7. Chapter 7

"Rose?" Scorpius asked walking over to me, he sat down, "my dad and my Uncle Harry are here." Scorpius looked as shocked as I was, "why are they here?" Scorpius shrugged his shoulders, "I honestly didn't even know they were coming, my dad must have invited them." We both looked at each other, "why though, my dad hates your dad?" Scorpius shrugged his shoulders, "well my mum and your mum work together in the ministry." "True, but what do I do now?" Scorpius held my hand, "we can go back in there and just enjoy the night and if they find out you are here, then it will be fine." I nodded, "come on." He said standing up. We both walked back into the ballroom and I noticed dad sitting down, his back facing us, with Uncle Harry, Aunt Ginny and mum, "come on, lets get some food." He said holding my hand, making me look at him, "okay." We both walked back over to the food table and grabbed a plate. I started piling foods of all kinds on my plate and I looked at Scorpius carefully placing sandwiches on his plate, "what are you doing?" I said laughing, "why? What did I do?" I placed down my plate, "do you call that piling your plate, like seriously what the bloody hell are you doing?" Scorpius smiled, "not everybody like to stuff there face like you, Rose?" He smiled at me, "I'm going to get a table." He nodded and handed me a glass of butterbeer.

I sat down on a table far away from my parents and I began eating, Scorpius soon joined me sitting opposite me. I took a quick drink and then I looked at something shining on his jacket, "nice cufflinks." We both smiled at each other, "who ever got you them must be a fabulous, very kind person." Scorpius looked at me, "well, she's a bit of a twat actually." I slapped his arm playfully, "nice bracelet, whoever got you that must be a very rich, very caring person." I snorted, "nah he's a bit of a prat actually." We both started laughing, receiving some odd looks from people sitting at tables nearby. After we finished eating, Scorpius stood up, "care to dance, Miss Weasley?" I nodded, "it would be a pleasure, Mister Malfoy." I held his hand as we made our way to the dance floor, "remember what I taught you at the Yule Ball?" I nodded and we positioned ourselves properly. We began dancing to a very slow song, Scorpius started spinning me and I started laughing, the only bad thing was is that we started getting closer to my parents. Aware of this, Scorpius started twirling me in a different direction.

"This question is stupid?" I said after Scorpius asked me, for what felt about, the fiftieth question, "come on answer." I sighed, "fine, no I have never kissed a boy or girl." Scorpius looked at me quite shocked, he spun me once more, "really?" I nodded, "I don't really give a shit about that kind of stuff anyway." Scorpius looked at me in a strange way, "okay next question, favourite...cousin?" I looked at him as we danced past my Uncle Harry and Aunt Ginny, hoping they wouldn't see me, "I cant possible pick a favourite." Scorpius smirked, "well none of them are here." "Well other members of my family are." I muttered, "pardon?" He said looking at me, "nothing....just pick another question." He thought for a moment, "favourite book?" I thought for a moment, "um...Pride and Prejudice by Jane Austin." Scorpius looked confused, "who's that? Is she a muggle writer?" I nodded, "what's your favourite book?" I asked looking at him, "how to be a excellent Healer." He smiled at me as my ears turned red, "hey wanna take a break from dancing?" I nodded and we walked over to the drinks table, we both grabbed a butterbeer and we went and sat down at the same table as we were earlier (except this time Scorpius sat next to me), "my feet hurt, bloody hell." I said taking off my shoes, I opened my bag, "if only I would have brought my....trainers?" I held up the pair of red high tops, "thanks, Lily." I whispered placing the trainers on my feet, I placed the heels back into my bag, "trainers, again? This is supposed to be a FORMAL event." I started laughing making Scorpius laugh (both of our laugh sound really strange and weird), but we noticed Scorpius's dad staring at us with a confused expression, "um...want to go outside for a bit?" I nodded, as I saw mum looking in our direction smiling.

We both sat down on a wooden bench and looked at the fountain, "tonight has been a fun night." He smiled at me, "we only have an hour until midnight, what do you want to do?" I had a thought, "I have an idea." I smiled evilly and whispered something to Scorpius, "my parents would kill me." I frowned, "so? It's a party have some fun." He stood up, "fine, lets do it." I smiled and we both ran inside. "Ready?" I said looking at him, "yeah." "Three, two, one GO!" I shouted and I started running, I crashed into a few objects, but at least I was ahead of Scorpius, "hey, you cheated." I smiled whilst running up another flight of stairs, "I can't hear you over the sound off my victory." I heard panting from behind me, "where are we running to exactly?" I started running down a long corridor that had many grey doors, "all around your house." I looked again at the corridor, "why?" I stopped looking at a large grey door, it had nothing on it, I tried the doorknob, but I didn't open. "Rose? Why are we running around my house?" He ran over and stopped next to me, "what's in here?" Scorpius looked agitated, "hey, lets go back to the ballroom?" He grabbed my hand, but I didn't budge, "why wont you tell me, is it some secret Malfoy family secret?" Scorpius turned to me, "no, I'm not sure what is in there, I was never allowed in." I smiled menacingly, "then why don't we go in and look?" Scorpius shook his head, "no, my parents would kill me if I went in th-" "Scorpius?" A tall brunette lady said walking over to us, "oh Scorpius, where were you?" She gave Scorpius a hug, "I was just giving Rose a tour of the manor, mother." Scorpius's mum smiled, "nice to meet you Miss Weasley." She said nodding her head, "please call me Rose and it is nice to meet you as well Mrs Malfoy." She smiled and then looked at where we were standing, "you two should go down to the ballroom, the countdown will start in a minute." Scorpius looked at his mother and nodded, "in fact we were going to go outside and look at the fireworks, if that is alright with you, mother." She nodded, "see you tomorrow, Scorpius." She said laughing, Scorpius starting laughing as well and we started walking down to the garden.

"Your mum's nice." I said when we sat back down on the wooden bench opposite the large fountain, "I know." Scorpius said smiling, "have they started the countdown yet?" I wondered looking at the very well lit ballroom, through the large windows, "I don't think so, let me look at your watch." I held up my watch and he looked at it, "we got another minute or so until the countdown." As he said this I for some reason felt freezing, I started shivering, I looked down at my wrist for my bag, "where...where's my bag?" I said looking at Scorpius, he shrugged his shoulders, "I honestly don't have a clue where it is." I started feeling cold and worried, "here have this." Scorpius said handing me his jacket, as he did we heard shouting from inside, "hey um...Rose?" I looked at him, "10!" They all shouted from inside, "yeah?" "9!" He held my hand, "I um..." "8!" "I..." "7" I looked at him, "6!" "Pardon?" "5!" "I think I..." "4!" "Love." "3!" "You." "2!" He came closer to me, "1!, HAPPY NEW YEAR!" Scorpius smashed his mouth onto mine, I was at first absolutely surprised, but I snogged him back (obviously). We stayed that way as the fireworks shone brightly in the sky, we were there for what felt like ages.

Fireworks still shone in the sky, "you know, Draco isn't actually that bad." A familiar voice said from behind us, "hey look that girl looks like Rose." Another familiar voice said, I quickly stopped and tore away from Scorpius, I looked around quickly to see if they were still there (I couldn't see them), but I wasn't willing to take the risk. I grabbed Scorpius by the collar and I dragged away from the fountain (and away from my parents). "Rose? I'm sorry." Scorpius said looking at me, "sorry for what? It isn't you're fault that my parents were in the garden, whilst we were snogging." Scorpius held my hand, "no I meant, I'm sorry I kissed you without warning." I smirked, "it's fine, at least you old me about something else first." I said smiling, "sooo? Do you have an answer." He asked over the sound of fireworks, "what do you mean?" He stopped smiling, "do you love me as well." I thought about a conversation me and Lily had one or two months ago, "yes, Scorpius Hyperion Malfoy, I love you too." He smiled, "a little bit dramatic, don't you think." He said as a massive red firework exploded in front of us, we both started laughing, "so? What do we do now?" I asked holding his other hand, "we could try going out, if you would like to?" I snorted, "Scorp, that is the worst way of asking somebody out ever." He started blushing and went onto one knee, "Rose Weasley, I love you very much and I would do anything for you, so please be my girlfriend." I started laughing, "yes Scorpius Hyperion Malfoy, I will accept." We started laughing, "and you said mine was dramatic." I said giving him a hug.

We stayed their staring at the beautiful lights appearing in the sky. I had forgotten all about my parents being somewhere nearby, until I heard voices, "we should have brought the kids with us." Mum said giving dad a side hug, whilst staring at the fireworks, "you really think Rose would want to come here." Mum smiled in my direction, "well, if she did come I think she would love it." I returned the smile and Mum mouthed the words, "go quick before your father sees." I started giggling and Scorpius suddenly took my arm and lead me to another entrance to his house. "Woah, that could have ended differently." I said when we reached the house, "your mum's nice." He said as we walked to the door, "I know." I said smiling, "are you leaving now or do you want to stay a little longer?" I looked at Scorpius, "but what about my parents?" He held my hand, "they are outside, so we can go in the ballroom for a bit, if you want?" (I guess a few extra minutes wouldn't hurt) Scorpius and I walked hand-in-hand into the ballroom. "Hello son." Scorpius's dad said walking over to us, "hello father, having a nice time." Mister Malfoy nodded, "yeah, just Grandad ranting on again." They both laughed, "anyway, who's this?" He asked looking at me, "oh this is-" "Rose Weasley, sir, pleasure to meet you." He held out his hand and I shook it, "oh are you Ron Weasley and Hermione Gran-Weasley's daughter." I nodded, "did you come with them tonight." I looked at Scorpius, he looked slightly worried, "yes sir." I lied thinking that Scorpius didn't tell his father, "well you go enjoy yourself, also by the way Scorpius, have you seen your mother?" Scorpius nodded, "I think I just saw her talking to Mrs Potter." Mister Malfoy nodded his head and left, "you didn't tell him did you?" I said turning to Scorpius, "no, but I told my mother." I sighed and we started walking over to the dance floor, "one dance and I go home, I cant leave Lily alone with alcoholic butterbeer." We both started laughing, we took our positions and started dancing to the music.

During the song, I saw Uncle Harry and Aunt Ginny looking around quite worriedly. Aunt Ginny noticed me and smiled and mouthed, "who's he?" I mouthed back, "Scorpius Malfoy." She gave a loud gasp, "does your father know." She mouthed back, I shook my head, "be careful for when he comes back." I felt worried, "you okay?" Scorpius asked as he spun me, "just fine." I said looking at the door (and if by magic), my father and mother came walking in smiling. "Bloody hell." I said looking away, "you can leave now if you want?" I looked at Scorpius feeling quite guilty, "no, you will be all alone." He smiled at me, "it's fine, I know your parents wouldn't like you here dancing with me." I hugged him, "I'm sorry." Scorpius sighed, "don't be, honestly it's fine." He hid me behind his back as we passed the table opposite where my parents were sitting and laughing with my Aunt and Uncle. We reached the door not being spotted, "wait a minute." I said as Scorpius opened the door for me, "I left my broom in that bag, I don't know where it is." Scorpius looked at me, "borrow mine, I can look for your bag for you." I looked at him, "really?" He nodded, "thanks Scorp." I said as he looked behind the door and handed me a long wooden broom, "it's a clean sweep nineteen." I looked at it, "cool, well thanks for inviting me." I said giving him a hug goodbye, "it was my pleasure Miss Weasley." I smiled and gave a kiss on the cheek, "see you after the holidays." I waved goodbye and walked back to the gate, "see you Sebastian." I said as the small man opened the gate, "bye, Miss Weasley." He said closing them once more. I mounted the broom and I flew back to Hogwarts.


	8. Chapter 8

I dismounted my broom and ran up the stairs of the large castle, to my common room. I looked at me watch, "bloody hell, it's quarter past two in the morning." I muttered as I entered the common room, "the party's over, I guess." I muttered as I carefully made my way past the many bodies that lay sleeping on the floor, "and where have you been?" Hugo said sitting up on the sofa, "somewhere, why are you still up?" He walked over to me, "that isn't your broom and why are you wearing a dress?" I looked down at my feet, "you have been to another party haven't you? How could you betray us?" Hugo look offended, "I didn't betray you because another half of our family where there as well." Hugo looked at me confused, "why wasn't I invited?" I sighed, "because Scorpius invited me." He wiggled his eyebrows, "oh did he now?" I sat next to him and slapped his arm, "mum and dad were there too." Hugo stopped smiling, "oh shit! Did they see you?" I shook my head, "only mum and Aunt Ginny saw me." Hugo looked at me, "imagine what dad would have said if he saw you and Scorpius getting cosy outside." (I wonder if Hugo was joking), "yeah." I muttered, "anyway, I'm going to bed, see you in a few hours." I said giving him a hug and heading upstairs. I opened the door to Lily's dorm room, "Lily? Are you awake?" I whispered walking in.

"Hey Rose?" She said sitting on her bed looking sad, "you alright?" I asked placing the broom by the door and getting my Chudley canons pyjamas, "no, not really." I stood behind the large wooden curtain thing, that Lily put up earlier, "why what happened?" Lily climbed off of her bed, "well, I had invited Lysander and Lorcan to the party and Lysander and I were sitting on the sofa drinking the non-alcoholic butterbeer and he was telling me all about wrackspurts, when suddenly all Lysander did was hold my hand and James was coming over and taking the mickey. After a while Lysander didn't seem fazed by it at all and James finally left and then Lysander kept talking about wrackspurts and didn't let me get a word in." I sat down on her bed, "well I understand that you like to talk as well, but I would love to know all about wrackspurts." She looked at me and we both started bursting out laughing, "well Aunt Luna already told us." Lily said and we both smiled remembering all the stories Aunt Luna and Uncle Rolf (they weren't our real aunt and uncle, but they were connected to our family like one) had told us, "my favourite was when she told us about going nargle hunting, I would love to see one." I said as Lily sat down next to me, "same, anyway what happened tonight then?" She said wiggling her eyebrows, "well first of all the place was really fancy and posh, we danced for ages and thanks for the trainers by the way." Lily smiled, "and when I was getting food I saw my mum, dad, your dad and your mum." Lily opened her mouth, "he didn't see you two did he?" I shook my head, "but my mum and Aunt Ginny did though." She looked at the door, "where did you get that broom?" I smiled, "Scorpius let me borrow it because I lost my bag that had my broom in." Lily smiled, "so what's up with you two, anything happen?" She said wiggling her eyebrows, "well...we danced for a long time and asked each other questions and we went outside and then we ran all around his house, then when the countdown ended we may have um..." Lily squealed, "you didn't." I nodded, "we snogged and we were there for about five minutes, until I heard mum and dad behind us." Lily squealed again, "did they see you?" I sighed, "like I said before, only mum saw us, so we went into the nearest bush and he asked me out during the fireworks." She squealed even louder, "shush people are trying to sleep." She gave a silent scream that made me burst out laughing, "what did you say?" "Yes of course." She was about to squeal, when the door suddenly swung open, "people are trying to sleep, so can you please shut your cake holes." A fifth year said glaring at us, "sorry, Violet." I said as she slammed the door, "and she told us to be quiet." Lily muttered.

"So have you told anyone yet?" Lily said as she pulled the covers over herself, "no you are the only person I have told, yet." I said transforming a four poster bed in the middle of the room, "you will need to tell Albus, Alexis, Alice and Susan." She said turning off the light, "what about telling James, Fred, my dad and the rest of our family." Lily snorted, "lets just tell those four first." I nodded, "anyways, night Rose, see you in a few hours." I smiled, "night Lily."


	9. Chapter 9

Christmas holidays were coming to an end and I was sat in the Great hall waiting for my friends to return (and my boyfriend, it seems slightly weird now). I sat there bored as hell listening to Lily talk and talk and talk about Lysander Scamander, I sat there staring at my empty plate, when suddenly two people came and hugged me from behind. "Alice, Sue, good holiday?" They both sat down on either side of me, "oh it was amazing, dad took us to this museum full of exotic plants." Susan said smiling, "wow that sounds great." I said as Gryffindors of all years came and sat down, "so what did you do?" Alice asked looking at me, "nothing much, just went to Scorpius's New years eve party." Alice smiled big and brightly, "really??" I nodded my head, "attention students." McGonagall stood op on a podium, "I'll tell you later." I whispered to the pair of them. Whilst McGonagall was saying her annual welcome back from Christmas holiday speech, I glanced at the Slytherin table and saw Albus and Alexis sitting next to each other with a very happy Scorpius sitting next to them. I gave him a quick wave and a smile and he returned it, he mouthed, "meet me in the astronomy tower after this." I nodded and turned back to McGonagall, "so as you all know, the Triwizard tournament's second task will be taking place in February, so champions be prepared, that is all so enjoy." She sat down as the food appeared no the table, I started piling my plate.

After the feast ended, I told Alice and Susan that I would meet them in the common room in a minute and I ran out of the hall and to the Astronomy tower. "Hey Scorpius." I said giving him a hug, "hey Rose." I released him and I looked at him, "you alright?" He looked like he hasn't slept in a year, "yeah, just a bit sick." I gave him a worried look, "anyways, I brought you this." He said handing my, "MY BAG!" I placed it on my wrist and I gave Scorpius a massive hug, "thank you." He started laughing, "sooo? I was thinking, now that we are a couple, when do we tell people?" We both sat down against one of the dark walls, "well we could tell Albus, Sue, Alice, Alexis, Hugo, Fred and maybe James tomorrow, if you want?" Scorpius held my hand, "do you want to tell them alone or do you want me to be there with you?" I thought for a moment, "well I think it's best if I tell Hugo and Fred by myself." He nodded, "so I guess you aren't telling James?" I smiled, "maybe." He looked at me, "but, what about our parents?" I stopped smiling, "why do we have to tell everyone, it isn't like we are getting married or something." Scorpius nodded, "true, but I think it would be nice to introduce you to my parents." I looked at him, "okay, but I can tell my parents alone, I don't want my dad hexing your balls off." He nodded, "I don't have to tell my parents alone, I would love it if you came with me." I nodded, "okay, I'll do it for you." He smiled, "hey, I got to go, so I'll see you tomorrow." We both stood up, "so where shall we meet to tell your cousins and your friends?" I thought for a moment, "black lake." He nodded, "hey do you want me to walk with you to your common room?" We started walking, "lets go halfway between the tower and the dungeons." He nodded and we walked hand-in-hand down the corridor.

When we reached the halfway point, I turned to Scorpius. "See you tomorrow." He leaned closer to me and gave me a peck on the lips, "see you tomorrow." With that he walked down the stairs and I carried on down the corridor. I reached the portrait quicker than I had expected, I gave the password and walked in, as I did I was attacked by large group of cousins. They all looked at me, "where have you been?" Fred asked me, "the...bathroom." I said and I sat down on the sofa, "sure, I'm sure you were cosy with Scorpy in the Astronomy tower?" James said laughing, "tomorrow is going to be annoying." I muttered, "why what's happening tomorrow?" Hugo asked, bloody hell, does he have super sonic ears of something?, "nothing, just um...me and Albus, Scorpius and Alexis are having a quidditch match and I'm not prepared." Alice walked into the common, looked at me and smiled whilst raising her eyebrow, as if she knew what was going on, "hello Rose." She said sitting next to me, "hello, Alice." She came closer to my ear, "can I talk to you upstairs for a minute, please?" I nodded, "be right back." I said to the rest of them as I followed Alice up to our dorm room.

"Take a seat." She said closing the door, "what's up." Alice touch her forehead, "well, I was on my way back from the girls bathroom and I see a very peculiar sight." I starting feeling nervous, "and you want to know what I saw?" I nodded, "I saw Daffyd and that bloody Jade Martin having quite a bloody make-out session in one of the toilets." I felt a sudden feeling of relief run my body, "why do I need to know?" Alice started smiling evilly, "and I also saw you and Scorpius kiss and hold hands in the corridor." I face-palmed myself, "although I found it disturbing, I also found it cute." My ears went red and I stared at the floor, "sooo? care to explain?" I nodded and looked at her, "well, I went to Scorpius News year eve party and we danced and talked and we went outside to watch the fireworks, when everybody was counting down he um...he told me he loved me and we snogged." Alice smiled brightly, "and then he asked me out and I agreed and we have been together ever since." Alice squealed and rushed to hug me, "okay, okay.....release." I said pushing off me, "sorry, I'm just so happy for you." I sighed, "bloody hell, you're acting like he proposed to me." Alice started laughing.

The door suddenly swung open, "what's up with you two?" Susan said placing her Gryffindor scarf on her bedside table, "oh...um...nothing?" I said, "oh yeah Sue?" She looked at me, "I need to talk to you tomorrow by the black lake and bring Fred." She nodded, "I'll go tell him now." She said walking out of the room, "how come you didn't tell her?" Alice said looking at me, "well me and Scorp planned on telling you guys by the black lake tomorrow." Alice nodded, "come on, lets go down to the common room." She said standing up, I nodded and put my bag on my bed. I followed her down the stairs.

We both sat on the sofa in front of the fire, "hey what were you talking about?" Lily asked taking a seat next to me, I gave her a what-do-you-think expression and she nodded her head saying, "oooh." Susan had finished talking to Fred and sat next to Alice, "hey Lily can you come to the black lake tomorrow?" She looked at me, "but I already know." She whispered, "I know, but Scorpius doesn't know that I have told you, so please act surprised?" She nodded and winked, "have you seen Hugo and James?" I said not whispering anymore, "yeah, I don't know where James is and Hugo is-" "Right here." He said sitting on the floor in front of me, "hey Hugo." He smiled, "so, what did you need me for?" He asked looking at me first then at Lily, "oh, can you come to the black lake tomorrow after breakfast, because we don't have lessons tomorrow?" Hugo nodded his head, "sure, do you want me to tell James when he comes back?" Hugo said looking at me, "tell me what?" James said sitting next to Hugo, "oh, can you come to the black lake after breakfast tomorrow?" He nodded, "great." I said beginning to feel nervous, Lily rubbed my arm, "it'll be fine, Rose." She whispered smiling, "well, I am exhausted, so I'm going to head to bed." James said standing up, "same." Hugo said standing also, "see you later." They gave a wave and went to their dormitory's, "yeah, I'm going to go to bed as well, night guys." Fred said giving Susan a peck on the cheek, before leaving, "sooo? What did you need to tell us?" Susan asked, "what do you mean?" I said my ears turning red, "well at the feast you said you needed to tell us something, does it have something to do with tomorrow?" She asked looking at me, "yeah, kind of." Susan nodded, "then I guess I'll have to wait for tomorrow." Susan said yawning, "I'm going to bed, night guys." She said before walking off, "are we the only two people who know?" Lily asked looking at me, "for now." I said suddenly feeling nervous again.

Once Lily and Alice left, I sat in the common room reading the book Hugo got me for Christmas, whilst drinking a butterbeer that I had left over from when me, Fred and James stole from the kitchens two days ago. "Why aren't you asleep?" Someone said from behind me, "no reason." James came and sat next to me, "really Rose? What's bothering you?" I looked at my bracelet, "nothing, I'm fine." James snorted and took the glass of butterbeer away from me, "you haven't seemed like your usual self lately, you are much happier every since you came back from Scorpius's New Years party." I looked at him shocked, "how did you know?" He placed the butterbeer on the table, "well lets say Albus doesn't keep his mouth shut when he is drunk." I face-palmed, "you got Albus drunk, he is fourteen." James held his hands up in surrender, "I didn't make him drink it, he chose too." I placed my book on the table, "so? What is bothering you?" I brought my knees up to my chin, "just...um...what will happen tomorrow." James looked confused, "is this about what you are going to tell us by the black lake?" I nodded, "well maybe you can tell me now and I can stop you from being worried." I shook my head, "I cant I promised...someone that I wouldn't tell anyone yet." I said (even though I had already told Lily, but Alice doesn't count because she found out by herself), "oh okay, don't worry I'm not going to force it out of you." He said looking concerned, " thanks." I said looking at him, "well, can I ask you this?" I nodded, "how do I fix my relationship with Alice?" I was really surprised, "what do you mean?" He looked at the floor, "well, ever since the whole thing with Jade Martin, we have been quite distant, I honestly really miss being with her and I want to try again, even if it meant we could just be friends, I wouldn't mind." I looked at him, "woah, well...I'm sure she would want to friends again, do you want me to talk to her or do you want to do that?" James thought for a moment, "could you have a word with her first, then I can talk to her." I nodded, "of course." James looked at my watch, "woah shit, it is late and we have Quidditch tomorrow." He said standing up, "go and get some sleep." He said handing me my book, "night, Rose." he said walking to the arch that lead to the boys dormitory's, "hey James?" He turned around, "thanks for the chat." He smiled, "no problem, anything for my favourite cousin." I started laughing, "don't let Fred hear you say that." I said walking over to the arch that lead to the girls dormitory's, "night James." I said before rushing up to the girls dormitory.


	10. Chapter 10

I woke up that morning feeling tired and nervous, I walked over to my wardrobe and pulled on my updated Weasley jumper, dark denim jeans and my red high tops. I grabbed my scarf and robe and headed down to the Great hall. I walked in and found all my friends and cousin crowded around the Gryffindor table, "hiya Rose." Alexis said as I sat down next to Albus, "morning." I said, "Scorpius said that we have to go to the black lake after breakfast." Albus said confused, "hey that's strange so do we." Fred said, "I wonder why you both want us to go their at the same time, strange." Hugo said stuffing his face with bacon, I gave a nervous laugh and began piling toast onto my plate. After a few minutes someone sat next to me and grabbed my hand, "hey Scorp." I said turning to him, "five minutes left." He said looking as nervous as I was, "it's fine, we will be fine." I said smiling at him.

Breakfast ended quickly and I rushed out of the hall and headed for the black lake, with Scorpius. "So, who will go first?" He said as they starting walking down to us, "I will." I said holding his hand, I let go as soon as they came into view, "ready." Scorpius whispered, I nodded, "hello Rose, why exactly are we here?" Fred said linking Susan, "well...um...I wanted to tell you guys that..." I couldn't get my words out, "breathe." Scorpius whispered, I took a deep breathe, Scorpius held my hand, "okay, well...um...me and Scorpius are together." This got mixed reactions, "what, you mean like a COUPLE?" Hugo asked, I nodded, "oh my god." He said shortly afterwards. After Fred had finished laughing he looked at our hands, "wait a minute, you aren't joking?" Fred said looking at me, "nope, this isn't a joke." I said looking at him, "well I think it's wonderful." Susan said smiling at us, "oh so this is what you were worried about?" James said looking at me, I nodded, "oh, well, we can't stop you from doing this." He said looking at me, then at Scorpius, "but if you do anything, you will have all of us to deal with." He looked completely serious, "yeah and we will hex your balls off." Lily said looking at him, "yeah okay, maybe a bit too much, Lily." I said looking at this very strange twelve year old, "this is all you wanted to tell us?" Albus and Alexis said looking at us, "yeah." They both smiled, "well we could tell you two were a thing every since what happened a few days before the Yule ball on the Quidditch stands." Alexis said looking at me, "are you going to tell dad?" Hugo said looking at me, "I have come to a decision, that I will tell dad and mum." Hugo smiled and tapped Scorpius on the shoulder saying, "it was nice knowing you." I slapped his arm, "dad isn't going to kill Scorp, I hope."

After all that was over, they all headed back inside as me and Scorpius sat on the oak tree. "Do you feel better now?" He said still holding my hand, "yeah, I'm just thinking about telling dad." Scorpius pulled out some parchment and a quill, "well I'm writing it to my parents, do you want to do the same." I nodded and he handed me some parchment , quill and ink, "thanks." I said before writing the letter, it read: Dear Mum and Dad, I hope you are both well and I hope you had a great Christmas. You're probably wondering why I'm writing to you, it's because I wanted to tell you that I have a boyfriend. I always thought that if I had a boyfriend you might like to know about it, so I want to tell you (especially dad) that my new boyfriend is Scorpius Malfoy. I know you wont like it, but please don't do anything stupid because I love him and don't want you to disagree or do anything like that because he is a Malfoy. I will write to you again soon Love From, Rose xx 

After I had finished writing I called for my owl, Athena, and I sent mum and dad the letter. Scorpius had finished his and we walked hand-in-hand back up to the castle anticipating what was to come.  
*************************************************************************

A day had passed and I was at the Gryffindor table eating toast and bacon, when Athena flew down and handed my a white envelope. I decided to not read it now, but to put it in my pocket for later. Lessons moved slowly as I anxiously wanted to read the letter, when the last lesson of the day had finished I raced out of the classroom and headed up to the common room.

When I entered I ignored everybody and everything because all that matter to me right now was the letter. I raced up to my dormitory, shut the door and sat on my bed. I opened the letter carefully, I held it in my hands, it read: Dear Rose, Your mother and I are very pleased that you have found someone, but I know you would expect something crazy from me, but no, I am not surprised that is Scorpius. You two are one of the bested friends I have ever seen (well mine, uncle Harry and mum's friendship was better). I don't hundred percent agree with it, but if you love him I'm not going to stop you. Also, I hope that you had a great New year, I have to say I liked how you wore trainers with a dress, that is just you (yes I saw you there, I'm not a hundred percent happy that you didn't tell us that you were going, but I hope you had a great time). See you soon. Love from, Dad 

I looked at the letter, I laughed at certain parts, but others made me feel very happy. I folded up the letter and placed it in my top drawer of my bedside table. I decided to find Scorpius and tell him, so I ran back down the stairs and I rushed out of the common room and I went down to the dungeons. When I got there I thought of ways to get Scorpius, but before I could decide the portrait swung open and Albus ran out, "hey Al." he ran past me, "Al?" I ran after him, I looked at him his green eyes full with tears. He ran up to the seventh floor and into the room of requirement, I followed beginning to feel worried. 

When I walked in I saw him sitting up the corner crying, "Al?" He jumped and looked up, his eyes red and his expression was saddening to look at, "what's wrong?" I asked sitting next to him, He placed his head on my shoulder, "well...Alexis....me....Justin.....kiss....saw." He couldn't speak without crying, "Albus?" I stroked his head, "come on, repeat it again but slower." He nodded, took a deep breathe and looked at me, "well...Justin and I were finishing homework and after a while things got a bit strange, long story short, he kissed me and Alexis had walked into the room afterwards, I always knew he was gay and I never told him about Alexis, and the bad part is...I kissed back." He began crying again, "I'm a dirty, cheating boyfriend, Alexis deserves better." I was shocked, but I stoked the top if his curly hair, "well, did you and Alexis talk afterwards?" He nodded, "she was upset and had tears forming in her eyes and she looked at me and said, "I never thought you would do something like this, Albus." She then walked away with her mates, crying." Albus started crying again, "I just didn't know why I kissed him back." I looked at him, "well maybe you could be bisexual?" He gave a nervous laugh, "yeah, maybe?" I felt confused, but then I realized, "you're bisexual, aren't you?" He nodded, "why did you never tell me?" He shrugged his shoulders, "how did you find out?" I asked looking at him "the middle of summer." I looked at the door, "I was hanging out with our next door neighbour, I kind of had a crush on him at the time, and I didn't know what I was doing and things got strange and I kissed him and he kissed back, and I thought I was gay, but when I started dating Alexis I began liking girls as well as boys." He had stopped crying and sat up wiping his face with his sleeve, "why didn't you tell any of us?" He looked at me, "I tried, honestly I did, but I just didn't have the courage to tell you guys, especially James." He turned to the door, "well maybe you should tell hi-" "Oh there you guys are." Someone said running in. "Hey guys." Susan said sitting down, "hey Sue, what's up?" She looked at Albus, "are you alright, Albus?" She asked looking at him with worry, "yeah, I'm fine." He said looking at the floor, "well...um...I don't know if you know yet, but me and Alice found Alexis outside the astronomy tower crying." Susan looked at me with confusion, "we know." Albus said looking at the door, "it's because of me." Susan looked at Albus, "why what happened?" Albus looked at her then at me, he gave a strange expression, "well, I don't think we can say right now." I said pointing discretely at Albus, "okay, anyways I wanted to find you because Scorpius, Hugo, Lily and James have been asking for you." I remembered that I was there wanting to talk to Scorpius, "okay, tell them I will meet them in a minute." Susan nodded and left. "Albus?" He looked at me, "you need to tell them." Albus nodded his head then shook it, "but, what would they say?" I shrugged my shoulders, "who cares what they say, it's your life, you make your own decisions." He nodded his head, "I will tell them later." I nodded, "but right now, I need some time to think about what happened." I nodded again ad stood up, "do you want me to leave you alone?" He looked at me looking sad, "I really don't want to be rude." I smiled at him, "it's fine, people have been wanting to speak to me anyways." He nodded, stood up and pulled me into an enormous hug, "thanks, Rose." He placed his head on my shoulder, "no problem." I said before he pulled out of the hug and sat back down again. I gave him a little wave and headed down to the common room.


End file.
